The Tragically Beautiful Life of Eric and Wendy
by redheadclover
Summary: Eric wasn't always cruel. He was in love once with his childhood best friend, a gentle girl named Wendy. Through their joys and trials, they brought out the best in each other. But as they grew in their friendship, their loyalties were tested, along with their love for one another and their lives. Will Eric ever find his Wendy again? Eric/OC before Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

I sit with Four, a cool afternoon in Dauntless base and everyone is having their own time alone. Training came and went, more ruthless blows and guns to shoot, it made me wonder if all of what we were doing was in fact worth it. Did I make the right choice? It had to be so, since I felt right being her, more independent and stronger than ever.

Looking over to my right, I saw the fearless leader Eric standing alone by the balcony, his hands and arms crossed in front of him and he was watching the sunset. His stare was cold, as if he was lost in his own thoughts and away from the rest of the world around him. We never got alone really, not as much as I was with Four. Four and I were getting alone just fine, but Eric was a complete other story. I wondered, watching him from my spot and seeing his stiff stance against the balcony, if he was always this way. Four sensed by curiosity next to me, looking over as well and seeing Eric. I felt him brush his hand against my own, having me look down at him and see his eyes on me.

"He wasn't always like that you know." Four commented to me, having me raise a eyebrow at him.

"Like what?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. Four chuckled from his spot, pointing to Eric and having me look as well. Eric, from my spot it seemed, looked as if he was searching for something in the setting sun, searching with his eyes and not being satisfied.

"You know what I mean, Tris." Four said back in return in a gruff.

"What, a dick?" I asked more, seeing him smile next to me.

"To point it bluntly, yes. But he used to be nicer, that much I know." I looked back at him in shock, though Four looked nonchalant about it. Eric? Nice? Since when?

"Really?" Four nodded his head to answer me, but I was still confused as I moved my long hair from my eyes, "What changed him?"

"It's not a matter of what." Four explained to me, having me watch him intently, "But a matter of whom."

"Then who changed him?" I pressed him, seeing him sigh and look over at me with a hint of annoyance before pouring his eyes over to our leader. But I kept my eyes on Four, waiting for some kind of answer that would quench my thirst for this mystery.

"It was a girl." I was floor when he said this, having me look back to Eric one more time. This time though, he looked softer in his stance, his eyes still searching and never staying still. A girl made him this way, into this cold heartless being? It made me wonder even more, what happened to him, with that girl, that made him this way?

"Did she reject him?" I asked in a low tone, thinking that she must of done that to make him be filled with hate. But Four shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"It was the opposite really." He explained to me, having me watch Eric as I saw him slowly look down from his spot, as if something disappointed him.

"He was in love with her, and she loved him back." Four said some more, folding his hands on his lap and looking rather sad about it as well. I never took Eric as a man who would love, but that sounded too harsh for me and my selfless upbringing. So I wondered some more, what was she like, where did she come from, and where was she now?

"What was her name?" I asked in a softer tone, having me see Four look back over at me with a soft look on his own face. He paused, thinking to himself for a moment or two before giving me one name that would forever change my view of Eric and how he acted.

"Wendy."

* * *

It was another day in the Erudite faction for Eric. He was a young man, filled with curiosity beyond his walls of his factions, and needing a sense of adventure. He was only 5 years old, and he was already a handful for both of his parents. He had a older brother and sister, and being the youngest of three he thirsted for attention from his mother and father. His brother, being the eldest at 12 years old was named Benjamin and was a typical older brother for Eric to roughhouse with. He was too handsome, some of the other teenage girls around his age were running after him when Eric wanted to play with him and rough house. HIs sister was a gentler spirit, given the name Evangeline and was a graceful 10 year old prodigy to the proud parents. But Evangeline had a soft heart for Eric, knew when to bring him down to earth from his craziness and his while heart. The three of them were close together, but had their rough moments as siblings would.

Eric walked out to the front lawn, his sister and brother were out there as well reading their books in their studies on the porch swings. But not Eric, he wanted to explore. As much as he tried to be in his studies, since knowledge was keen in his faction, he still wanted to play and unwind. But since his siblings were studying already early in the morning, his mother making lunch in the kitchen and his father called in for work, Eric was already bored. He had his blond hair that was short and pushed back to show his green eyes that were dark but bright at the same time.

"Come on, Evvie. Play with me and read later!" Eric pleaded with his sister, tugging her hand and seeing him smile and look down at him.

"You need to read your own book, or father will be mad!" Evangeline teased him, Eric sticking his tongue out at her in retaliation and Evangeline giggled. Benjamin only snorted from his spot, clearly annoyed at his younger siblings.

"You're too needy Eric, go play by yourself." Benjamin ordered him, not loosing his spot in his book as he turned the page. Eric sighed, going back to the front lawn and sitting on the grass, already bored with no one to play with. As a Erudite, he was curiiosity, which is what got him in trouble plenty of times since he would want to venture out of his parent's reach and see what else there was in the world. But that one morning, it changed for him for the better. He saw two big trucks coming down their street, making Eric sit up and watch on his knees as the trucks pulled into the driveway of the house to their left. They were moving trucks, having Eric stand up and point with his 5 year old finger at the house.

"Look!" He said aloud, his siblings looking from the porch and putting down their books and seeing the truck.

"The new neighbors are here, I didn't think they would come for awhile." Benjamin said aloud as Evangeline closed her book and placed it on the porch swing she was on. She walked over to Eric, her blond hair flowing in the wind as she took his hand in hers.

"Lets go say hello!" She said to Eric, having Eric nod his head and walk with his sister over to the two trucks. A couple of people hopped off the trucks and started to unload the truck as Evangeline and Eric went to the first truck. There was a man there, wearing his Erudite blue clothes and having short wavy hair that was swept to the side, showing his brown eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Are you the new neighbors?" Evangeline asked him in a polite tone. She was always polite, in every situation that came to her. The man smiled at the both of them.

"I am. My name is Jackson, you must be our neighbors that live in that charming home." Jackson said aloud in his cool tone, having Eric see his sister hold out her hand for him to shake.

"I'm Evangeline. This is my younger brother Eric, and our brother there on the porch is Benjamin. It's nice to meet you." Jackson shook her hand and then looked down at Eric. Eric smiled, he knew he and to be nice or he wouldn't hear the last of it from his mother and father. He shook Jackson's hand gently and the man smiled.

"Hi." Eric said aloud to him, Jackson laughing in the process and Eric looking at him with confusion. Did he do it wrong?

"What a polite young Erudite you are. I have a daughter you age actually. Where did she go?" Jackson said aloud, looking behind him at the truck and inside, Eric looked as well, wondering who his daughter was and what she looked like, the curiosity was coming over him. Within a flash, he saw flaming red hair behind Jackson's leg, the same height as Eric and two hands grabbing his leg. Eric was now intrigued as Jackson laughed, grabbed one of the hands in his massive one and then coaxing the little girl out and around his leg.

"This is my daughter Wendy." Jackson said aloud as Eric looked at the girl. She had pale skin, but some color on it thanks to the freckles all on her face and arms, and her eyes were a ignited green. Making his green eyes look rather pale in comparison. His hair reminded him of fire, the same fire they would have in their fireplace at night. For once in his life, Eric was a bit speechless seeing her. All of the other girls he has known from his school looked rather plain, but her red wavy hair made him more intrigued as to who she was. The girl waved, her frail hand in the sun and Eric waved back.

"Hello." She said to him, her voice was soft and soothing like a summer breeze, "Nice to meet you Eric."

"Nice to meet you too Wendy."

It was the start of a tragically beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you like the new neighbors?" Eric's father asked aloud at the table. It was early evening and the family was at the table once more, eating their food and talking about the day and what they have learned from their readings. Eric wasn't paying attention though, his mind was back on Wendy, the girl with the flaming hair and the fair face. She was so different from the other girls he knew from school, so colorful and unique. Something about her stuck in his brain as he was poking at his chicken with his fork, not showing any interest.

"The father, Jackson. He seems nice." Evangeline said aloud from her spot next to her brother.

"I know of Jackson. A good man, very intelligent if I'm not mistaken. He works with your mother and I at the facility." Eric's father, Stephen, said aloud in his cheery tone. He was a handsome man himself, where Benjamin got his caramel hair color and high cheekbones from. Stephen then looked over at Eric, questioned look on his face as he saw his son poking the chicken with his fork.

"You're not hungry, Eric?" he asked in a curious tone. Eric's mother, Josephine, looked at him in wonder as well as she drank her water.

"Not really, dad." Eric replied, placing the fork on the table and looking at his parents.

"You love chicken though, are you ill?" Josephine asked him, reaching over to touch his forehead.

"Oh he's ill alright, ill with the love bug!" Benjamin teased in a pestering banter. Eric glared at him, hating that fact that his brother would tease him so. He never liked girls, to Eric, girls were too dandy and not fun to play with. But Benjamin would tease him so, though he too had girls eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Am not!" Eric protested, but Benjamin laughed.

"He's in love with our next door neighbor! The redhead." Benjamin teased once more, pointing at him with the fork in hand that still had a vegetable on it.

"No way!" Eric retaliated, but Stephen brought his hand up at the table, the banter stopped within seconds.

"Enough." He said in his low ton, Benjamin stopping his teasing session and eating his dinner once more as Eric was fuming in his seat.

"Who is this that Benjamin is talking about?" Stephen asked Eric, his voice was back to being cool and collective.

"Her name is Wendy, she's the youngest girl." Evangeline explained to his father, whom nodded his head.

"Oh yes, I knew he had a little girl around Eric's age. She supposed to be a great girl. Maybe you two can play together at school or here on the weekends." Josephine said as a she looked at her youngest son with interest. But Eric only shrugged and looked back at his plate of chicken taking a big bite in hopes to making his mother happy. He hated that Benjamin was already teasing him about her and making him feel like crap. But she was just another girl, another little girl with nothing really special about her.

"Maybe."

* * *

A few weeks went by, Eric going to school in his blue clothes and his hair moved away from his eyes. He didn't mind school, well the seeing his friends part. He hated sitting still in a room and having to listen and learn from the teachers. Sure he was learning his ABC's and how to write his own name, but he really wanted to be outside and play out in the sun, away from the adults and having his own time alone. But since his firs encounter with Wendy, he hasn't seen her a whole lot. she was in a different class then him since he was a year older than her technically. She was with the 4 years old, though she was the oldest by the months.

It was during one of their times out at recess when he saw it, he saw her really. She was being picked on the some of the other boys there because of her hair, or something of that matter. Eric was playing on the monkey bars with his friend Aidan, whom was just as adventurous as he was when it came to playing and running around. Eric saw her with five other boys all of them were pointing at her and yelling at her about something.

"Who's that?" Aidan asked in curiosity as they both sat on top of the monkey bars, watching from afar.

"That's Wendy. She's my new neighbor." Eric replied back in a nonchalant tone. But then he saw her being pushed down by another boy, a bigger one. Within a second, Eric got mad. He was taught not to resort to violence, that talking it out was the best thing to do. His father taught him never to hit another person, though now he hated that boy for touching her. Girls were off limits when it came to rough housing and other sorts, and this was not good.

"Come on!" Eric called to Aidan as he hopped on the high monkey bars with ease. Aidan followed, his balk hair shining in the sun as they both ran over to the group of boys, the big one was towering over her and Eric pushed him out of the way with such force.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked him with a level tone, though he wanted to yell at him for hurting a girl, "You aren't supposed to hurt girls, that's the rule!"

"She told me I was wrong when it came to the science question!" The boy replied back to him in a gruff tone, towering over Eric as well since Eric wasn't particularly a big boy. But Eric stood his ground as Wendy got up from the ground, sniffing behind him.

"That doesn't mean you can be mean to her." Aidan added in with the conversation, but when the gruff boy looked at him Aidan cowered and was now in silence.

"Leave Wendy alone, okay? She didn't do anything wrong." Eric warned him, seeing the older boy laugh at him and shake his head.

"I thought Erudites were supposed to be smart, but you're as dumb as she is." The boy said in a sneer. Eric then pushed him, having more kids surround them both and see the display at hand.

"Take that back!" Eric said in a growl, wanting to punch him so hard for allying both him and Wendy dumb. Then within a second, both boys were on the ground wrestling each other and almost giving each other black eyes. The kids were chanting, "fight! fight!" Aidan and Wendy were silent and watching and horror as the teachers ran over and pulled them apart and sent them home early. It was quite the display for them to see, given the fact that it was the first fight Eric ever had with another person. When he got him, hearing his mother and father scolding him for using violence, he was grounded for the rest of the week without seeing Aidan at all or playing outside.

Later that night, there was a knock at the door, Eric being sent to open. But it was Wendy, who was standing there with a small smile on her face and her red hair blowing against the cool autumn wind. Eric was surprised she was there, and he looked past her and saw her father waiting for her on the sidewalk.

"Hi Eric." Wendy said to him in her gentle tone.

"Hi Wendy." He replied, not knowing what else to say to her.

"I wanted to say thank you, for helping me against those boys." She explained to him, Eric shrugging his shoulders in response.

"They're not nice boys. They were mean to you." Eric state as a fact more than anything else.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and play tomorrow?" Wendy asked in a suggestion, but Eric shook his head.

"I'm grounded for the rest of the week." He replied, having him see her cast her eyes down and draw out a sigh, "But maybe we can play on Monday." Her eyes lit up again, the green in her eyes lit up the porch slightly.

"That sounds great." she said back in a grin, having Eric smile at her and then hold out his hand for her to take.

"Wanna be friends?" he asked in a shrug. It wouldn't hurt to have another friend with him, since he already had Aidan with him and no one else. Wendy shook his hand, pale fingers against his tan ones.

"Friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric's POV**

**Age 9**

I sighed, closing the book in front of me and rubbing my eyes. I hated reading constantly, it made my head hurt and it made me wish I was climbing a tree even more. I was doing great in school, well, compared to the other kids at the school. Heck, we were all smart since we were the faction that wanted knowledge. But it sucks, the constant reading back and forth and the mountain sized homework that was always on my desk. I wished I was outside with Aidan, seeing who can climb the tree the fastest. That was my favorite game, when I wasn't reading constantly.

_Stupid science, what a buzz kill. _I thought in my head as I heard a tap at the window. I looked over my shoulder, seeing my window on the other side of my room. I had a typical room for a typical Erudite 8 year old, covered in books and knowledge. I had a few things here and there for myself, my favorite baseball bat that I got from my dad when I as 6, some comic books that were once my brothers. He was going to go to the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow and choose what faction to be a part of. My dad thinks of it as a high honor, to make your own choice. I didn't really care about it, but all I knew, was that if my brother decided to choose another faction.

We would never see him again. Because, after all, faction before blood.

Another tap was at the window, and I walked over, seeing nothing but darkness at first. But I knew who it was, since we've been doing the same thing like this over and over for the past year or so. She lived next door after all, and her door was directly across from mine with a tree in the middle. I opened the window, hearing nothing at first but the cool wind against the tree and peered through the leaves, having me see a silhouette of my neighbor with her red hair. I smiled.

Wendy.

"What gives Wendy?" I asked her in a whisper, not wanting to wake sister who was sleeping early, as well as my brother, "I'm trying to study."

"Liar, you never want to study." Wendy whispered back.

"Jerk." I replied in retaliation.

"Beefhead." Wendy shot back. We both giggled, our playful banter was always nice to have around. I pushed the window to open completely and I grabbed the thick branch in front of me, pulling myself into the tree and sitting on the branch, dangling my feet in the air and feeling Wendy come out on the tree as well. This was a ritual for us, we would meet at night and talk about anything that was on our mind that was not about Erudite and not about school. Wendy say next to me, having me watch her red wavy hair that was now down to her mid back flow in the wind.

"Did you get in trouble again today?" Wendy asked me in curiosity.

"What makes you think I got in trouble?" I asked her in wonder,

"Because you weren't outside today during recess." Wendy replied, taking one of the leaves from the trees and examining it with her eyes and fingers, "Besides, Aidan told me that a teacher was talking to you after lessons."

"She wanted to talk to me about Benjamin." I explained to her, seeing her watch me as I stared off in front of me. I thought of my brother, how be was about to make a big decision in his life and I still didn't understand it myself.

"About him and the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow?" Wendy asked me, in which I nodded my head, "What did he get on his test?"

"He scored with Candor." I replied in return, having Wendy nod her head to show she was listening. I remembered earlier that day when he came home from his test, telling mom and dad his results. My mom was thrilled for him, telling him Candor was a good faction and a honorable one. But I saw something else in my dad, a bit of hesitance in him. Candor, the faction who believed in black and white, what is right and what is wrong, believed in brutal honesty. It sounded like my brother, it really did.

"You think he's gonna leave you guys tomorrow and go with Candor?" Wendy asked me in a softer tone, watching me with her careful green eyes. I grabbed a leaf from the branch in front of me, not as gentle as Wendy did, but roughly with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't know. Ben's a jerk, but a honest one. It'll just be weird, if he leaves…I won't see him again." I confessed to her, thinking about the sadness in it. It would be weird, not seeing him anymore. He would have a new life, new way of going from day to day. Would be even read as much anymore? And to make it even more depressing, he would have a new family.

Faction before blood.

"That's gonna happen to us one day." I looked over at Wendy, seeing her examine the leaf some more with her frail fingers and having me raise a eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, in like 8 years." I tried to reason with her.

"But it's going to happen." Wendy pressed on, having me watch her as she held out the leaf in front of her, watching it and seeing what shape it was. That's the one thing about Wendy that made me watch her in interest, it was how she viewed things and what she saw in them. She was just as smart as me. if not smarter. We would help each other with homework when we could, but she had a different kind of intelligence in her, something I couldn't figure out.

"Where do you think we would end up?" I asked her in wonder, seeing her look away from her leaf to me and thinking to herself.

"I don't know. All of the factions are good." Wendy replied,

"But where do you wanna end up at?" I pressed on, nudging her with my side and seeing her smile, her hair framing her face.

"I don't really care, Eric. I don't really know where I wanna be when I'm old enough." she explained, folding her hands on her lap and having me watch her for a moment. I wondered, for a moment or two, if we were going to end up in the same faction. It would be nice to know someone who wasn't annoying or too smart for their own good. Wendy and I have been friends for the past there years, and besides Aidan, she was growing on me as a friend. We had a good amount of time together, playing with each other and defending one another. She was a solid friend, and to think that in 8 years we would be separated from one another from our choice.

"Let's make a promise to one another." I said to her finally, having me watch me with intrigue.

"What do you mean?" She asked me in confusion. I shifted a bit on the branch of the tree.

"When we go to our own Choosing Ceremony, we will go together to whatever faction we want. We won't separate." I explained, thinking about it in my head. I would rather stay with Wendy and know I had a best friend behind me, than to go alone without a friend or family.

"Well, what if we have a different thought of which faction we want?" She asked me with hint of worry, but I shook my head.

"Then we will decide together. We won't split up Wendy." I reassured her, seeing her watch me carefully. I held out my hand to her, making this a done deal for the both of us. I wanted her to know that she had a friend in this, and I was just as scared about my future than she was. She then took my hand in hers, having me smile at her as we shook on it.

"We don't split up." She voiced to me, having me nod in agreement.

"Deal."

* * *

**Age 24**

I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat, breathing in harshly and blinking a few times. That recent nightmare was in my mind, having me remember when Wendy and I made a deal to not leave each other. It was a nightmare to me, since I knew I broke that promise. I did that to her.

I decided to hurt Wendy.

My nightmares have been getting worse since the incident at her house months before, it was making me loose more sleep and become more of a jerk to the new transfers that were coming in after the Choosing Ceremony. I maneuvered my feet on the floor, looking down at him and taking a few dee breaths. My hands resting on the bed, having me see my tattoos on my arms and squinting my eyes closed. Her voice was still in my head, I hated it, I wanted it to go away. But a part of me wanted it to stay, I needed the nightmares to know that it was real, and she was real.

Walking away from my bed and over to the bathroom, I rubbed my eyes and felt my heavy feet hitting the floor with every step. Wherever she would flood my mind, I was no longer myself. I wasn't tough, or brash, or a leader. No, I was back to being a young boy who was afraid and scared. Scared that she was dead, or far away from me.

I splashed my face with water, feeling the cooling of the water against the moist and hot skin. My breathing was still shallow and short, having me take a deep breath and look in the mirror in front of me. My tattoos on my neck, the piercing above my eyebrow and on my ears, the hair style that I had: it was my strength and leadership that I had. But I didn't feel like a leader anymore, I felt like a traitor to my friend, to the woman that I loved. Loved? I was still in love with her, but was I in love with a ghost?

"Where are you Wendy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Eric's POV: **

**Age 13**

"Come on dude, concentrate." Aidan sighed and looked at the equation in front of the both of us. We were both going to try to "study" outside in the park for our mathematics test that was in the morning. We never really needed to study, at least I didn't. I knew Aidan needed the help, since he was more keen with psychology than I was. I was better with math, numbers weren't a big deal to me. Aidan rubbed his black hair in frustration, looking at the equation that I placed there on the paper and then seeing him shake his head in defeat.

"Nope, too hard." He replied in a shrug. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the numbers with my finger.

"It's not that hard, look at this." I explained to him, "Carry these decimals around to this integer, and then you divide twice before multiplying it, you see?"

"Ooohhhh." Aidan said aloud, doing the math with ease now. I grinned, feeling a bit like a hero for accomplishing that with him. I looked up and around us, noticing other students doing their homework out in the warm park. It was a nice day, too nice to do any kind of studying or reading. I felt my dirty blond short hair blowing in a warm breeze and I wished, really wished, I had no work to do. But once Aidan threw down the pencil in a triumphant victory, he laid back on the grass and rested his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and having a small smile on his face.

"You need to be a math teacher man, you're too good with numbers and where they go." Aidan commented to me as I looked around some more, starting to feel the itch of adventure on my skin.

"I would rather climb all the trees of Chicago than do math for the rest of my life." I snorted in return.

"But you're good at math, the best in our class." Aidan said in confusion, cracking open one eye to watch me.

"Only because it's too easy for me. It's like with you and your easiness with Psychology." I said back in return, having me peer beyond the buildings around us into the main city of Chicago, the neutral place where all the factions meet. Since my Choosing Ceremony for my sister, though she choose to stay in Erudite, I was getting more interested in the other factions and what they were doing compared to us. Amity would work out in the fields and sing songs, Candor were probably having debates with each other. Abnegation helped other factions and were servers, the selfless ones that they were. But then, I thought of Dauntless.

"What do you think the Dauntless guys do?" I asked aloud, mostly thinking to myself but then wondering what Aidan thought about it too.

"Dauntless? Probably wrestling each other and protecting our borders. You know they're are security people." Aidan reminded me as he sat back up, looking at me with curiosity.

"Yeah, but what else to do you think?" I pressed on with the question. I heard nothing for a few seconds before looking over at Aidan and seeing him eye me suspiciously.

"Why do you care so much about Dauntless? What brought this up?" He asked me with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I just think they have a cooler than than us. I mean, look at what we get to do all day long." I said back, pointing to the books we had in front of us and out homework, "I mean, think about it. In our manifesto says, 'Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict'." I used a fake British accent when I quoted our manifesto, having me see a few glares from passerby's as they were walking past us. Aidan giggled next to me, having me grin before I went on.

"But come on, the Dauntless manifesto sounds more badass! "We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves!'." The time I quoted from the Dauntless manifesto, I used a macho voice and make muscles with my arms. Aidan shook his head with a smirk on his face, then pointing back to the books in front of me.

"Let's just get through the last three years before you decide to leave for a fight club, got it?" Aidan asked me, having me nod my head and look back at the books in front of us. Leave it to Aidan to keep me grounded in my imaginations of Dauntless. But before I could say anything else to him, I saw a familiar face walking up to us, sporting her spotless blue messenger bag and wearing her blues attire from school. My best friend. My Wendy.

"I can hear you guy quoting manifestos from the other end of the park. Way to be subtle about it." Wendy said to us in her gentle tone. I saw that she was sporting a messy braid down her shoulder, though some of the bangs she had were too short to be n the braid and were framing her face, making her green eyes lighter.

"Well look who's deciding to grace us with her presence today!" I said back to her, seeing her roll her eyes at me as she dropped her messenger bag on the grass and sitting down next to us, "I could of needed you for the Sociology exam, that was a killer. Where were you anyways?"

"I was caught up with Billy Kraston." Aidan looked at her in surprise when I was trying to hide the fact that I was getting a little angry from hearing the name. That guy, as smart as he was, was just as cocky as the next guy. Don't get me wrong, Wendy was pretty, beyond pretty. But that also mean some guys were trying to talk to her and be on her good graces with her knowledge and their intelligence. It made me sick, which I had no idea why. Was I getting jealous of them talking to her about something that I wasn't keen on? I was more playful with her, not smart.

"What did he want?" Aidan asked in a grin, clearly not seeing how annoyed I was getting from hear about the guy.

"He wanted to have a study session over at his house with History and Science. He _thinks _ I need help, of all people in our class. What a jerk." Wendy said, rolling her eyes and having me now have a now smirk on my face.

"He's a bit of a creep too." I commented aloud, having her look over at me with a suspicious look on her face.

"What makes him a creep?" She asked me with a tilt of her head, having a bit of annoyance on her face from seeing me bitter about him. I just shrugged with a nervous look on my face.

"Oh come on, Wendy. He wants you to come over not just for studying. Let's be honest here." I explained to her, having me now see Aidan looking at me with interest to see where I was going with the conversation.

"You think he was trying to make a move on me?" Wendy asked me with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"He's been trying to make a move on you for the past three weeks." I grumbled to her, seeing her wave me off and look away from me, already fuming from our recent spiff at each other. We would fight like over stupid little things, but recently its been about guys going all over her because she was getting real pretty. Not that she wasn't before, she already had a sense of beauty since we were little. But they also liked her intelligence, and apparently that's a house plus for guys when they look for girls here in the Erudite faction. Intelligence was sexy, at least that's what I heard from a eight grader in the locker room one time. If that was the case, Wendy was sexy then. But it was the fact that I didn't look ay guys making eye contact with her in _that _way, seeing her as a prize. That didn't sit well with my stomach, and I was realizing that I was jealous. What the hell?

"Well, not that this subject isn't awkward enough talking about Kraston." Aidan said after a moment or two of awkward silence. I eyed him with a annoyance as Wendy was still looking the other way, away from my eyes, "Let's go out tonight."

"I can't, I have to study." I grumbled back to him, still bitter over the small fight I had with her.

"Oh come on, it's Friday. I really doubt you need to study for that math exam any who." Aidan said back to me in almost a pleading tone, having me roll my eyes as him and see Wendy smirk, out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you thinking of doing?" I asked him aloud, giving him the notion that I was interested in his plan.

"We go see that movie, downtown." I perked up, looking over at him as well as Wendy. Aidan, of all people that was less of a daredevil than I was, wanted to sneak out of our faction and see a movie. Mind you, it was in neutral territory and we weren't going to be in any technical trouble, but it was still a risk since Erudite weren't notorious for being out of their faction late at night. I liked this idea, no, I loved it.

"The one from way back, like half of century ago?" I asked him with hope in my tone. He nodded his head with a big silly grin on his face.

"Oh yeah. You know how we get those old movies in from time to time?" He asked, "Well tonight they are showing a old classic from the 1970's, called Stars Wars." This already got me excited, and I looked over at Wendy who had a similar smile on her face. The three of us were always running around together, whether it's finding our own trouble or going out to the city. Aidan and I were the most trouble, but every once in awhile Wendy would join in. She was mostly our anchor, keeping us out of too much trouble and not being harmed or caught. She was smart in that sense. So hearing that they were showing a old film in the city, neutral territory and away from anyone eyeing us, it was what all three of us needed. I smiled and nodded my head at Aidan.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

"This is going to be amazing." Aidan said in glee to the both of us as the three of us walked down the street towards the end of our faction. It was around 10:00 that night, and most of our faction was in their homes doing their studies and their research. But the three of us were walking in dark blue coats and clothing, which was covering our neutral clothes that we bought when we were 12 years old when we started our sneaking out on our own. It was clear to the three of us that we didn't want to be seen as Erudite breaking the rules, it was already bad enough that we would get in trouble and our parents would hate it. Well, Aidan and I got in trouble. Wendy never did, she was a saint compared to us.

The night was cool and it felt good against my face, which I was already picturing the movie in my head. It sounded like a good flick, a great one really. They would only show these movies in the dead of night without anyone really knowing about it, AKA the government and the faction who was ruling it at the time. In this case, it's Abnegation. It was a secret thing to see these movies, and no one harassed each other when we were there. Everyone in the theater was a regular person, faction be damned.

"It sounds like a bloody film if you ask me." Wendy said next to me, having me smirk at her and wrap a arm around her shoulders to pull her into a side hug. She giggled against me as we walked around the corner to the other side, where our faction town ended and the real city began. The three of us stopped, seeing the harsh contrast of our area and the neutral ground. It was dirty, looked rough with brick buildings and dark settings around it. Erudite territory was so light, modern and stare of the art. It looked like we were about to go into a war zone, but none of us were scared. We've done this before, the there of us. As long as we stick together, nothing would happen.

"Come on." I said to them both, squeezing Wendy's shoulder with my arm before releasing her. but after my arm went down to my side down again, I felt Wendy take my hand in hers and squeezing it in a death grip. Now i knew she was already hesitant to go into the city, she always was. But when she took my hand, something inside of me sparked into a thousand pieces. I couldn't breathe or see straight, not for a solid few seconds. It felt so good to hold her hand in mine, to be that close to her and to breathe her in. In that moment, after she took my hand, I knew that it was official. I had a crush.

I liked Wendy.

"It's going to be okay." I reassured her in a lower tone, seeing her watch me and then take in a deep breath. I squeezed her hand back, then the three of us started to walk together down the street into the city grounds. I was trying to show her that I was there for her if she got scared. She never did, since she was already brave enough to pick a fight with me. But I wanted to her know that I was there for her, to help her.

To protect her.

* * *

"Dude!" Aidan said aloud as the three of us exited the theater with the plenty of other people, all of us walking back to our factions. The movie was beyond amazing, all of the fighting and the aliens that we got to see. It was something that made me want to be more adventurous and more fearless. It was great movie for any Dauntless people, and half of the people in the theater were from that faction. They were cheering on Luke Skywalker and cheering in the fight scenes, making me wish I was amongst them.

"Those lightsabers were bomb!" Aidan said to us as the three of us walked back to our end of the city, having me grin from his antics and having me hear Wendy laugh as well. Aidan was then intimating the lightsaber, holding it in his hand and making the swooshing sound.

"Who know they had those kind of movies back in the day." Wendy said to me in her light tone, hopping up on one of the taller edges of the sidewalk and pretending she was on a tight rope. I just walked with my hands shoved in my pockets, watching her with a small smirk on my face. For a peaceful smarty pants, she was no doubt brave enough to take on any challenge, which made me think to myself once more twice while we were friends. Would she even make it in Dauntless?

"I didn't think you would be into that kind of movie, Wendy." I teased her, seeing her look at me with a mocked shocked face and then sneering at me playfully.

"I'm not that dainty, Eric." She replied in retaliation, but I rolled my eyes at her.

"You think you could of handled a lightsaber?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please, I have to handle you all the time." She retorted back to me, having me shake my head and shove her to get her balance off, but she moved out of my reach, fast reflexes has heaped her before.

"I'm not that bad." I said back, but she hopped down from the ledge and walked ahead of me, then turning backwards and walking backwards to face me as we pressed on.

"You're such a brute for me to handle, not to mention hardheaded." She explained to me, having me run up to her and grab her around her middle, seeing her smile and hearing her giggle in my arms as I tried to tickle her.

"You're not a saint either, Wendy. I have never met a more stubborn redhead in my life." I joked with her, seeing her jab me in the rib to get me off.

"But I know how to turn you into a softy, since you're such a fan of me giving you red apples." She replied back in her grin, turning back around and walking away from me. But I ran and jumped on her back, feeling her stumble a bit but she carried me with ease. We were always like this, since we knew each other far to well.

"And I can make you less of a stubborn girl by giving you peanuts, which you love to death." I said back to her, seeing her shake her head as we kept walking, me on her back and her walking on with no sign of strain or worry. It was nice to have this banter with her again, having her around was a breath of fresh air and a new sense of light.

"Come on you two, I wanna play Star Wars now!" Aidan said to the both of us in front of us, Wendy then shrugging me off her back and the two of us grinning from ear to ear.

"You're on! I'm Hans Solo!" I said to him in a grin, making a fake gun with my fingers and then Aidan making his lightsaber.

"I'm Vader!" He replied, the both of us then running to each other and fighting along. It was a nice night, without a care or worry in the world. Wendy watched on, making me wonder if something like this was going to last between the three of us. The Three Musketeers.

I wanted it to last.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eric's POV **

**Age: 24**

I punched the bag more times than I could count. Every piece of anger and frustration that I was having in my chest and in my heart I wanted to take it out on the practice bag that was in front of me. My mind was playing tricks on me, making me go under the belief that she was far gone, far away from me. Never have I once been this neurotic when it came to nightmares and dreams, the things that have been haunting me from my past. This wasn't as bad as when Benjamin left our home for another faction, breaking my mother's heart and my father's spirit, or when I decided myself to do the same and choose Dauntless without hesitation. A part of me wished that I would take it back, because I didn't just hurt my parents and my sister for what I did, I hurt Aidan as well.

And her.

I threw out more punched, becoming more violent with every impact and with every blow. This was the way of the Dauntless: to use fighting and force. We didn't believe in peace, not anymore. I was bred to do something like this, though I grew up with knowledge being the way of understand and fixing problems. This was my way now, no long of the mind but of the use of my hands and my body. But with every hit against the bag, I felt more and more anger spewing over and coming over me like a wave. It was killing me, not know where she was and if I was ever going to hear her voice again.

Four could see something wrong with me, very wrong. We both were never on good terms, not since we started together in Dauntless after our own Choosing Ceremony, but we had to work together as leaders. He called me out on my attitude and how I was different now, being more agitated and more aggressive. I told him to leave it, and if he ever talked about it with me again he would loose an eye. But he was right.

Something was off with me.

With one more punch, the bag broke from its chains and fell to the floor in a heap, having the sound only being heard in my apartment was my heavy breathing. I made fists at my sides and looked down in anger and defeat. No matter how many times I would hit the bag, trying to release what I was feeling inside, nothing was going to suffice.

She was still haunting me.

* * *

**Age 16**

I tapped out of my computer, seeing it go to black as I stared at it with a blank look on my face. My mind was too occupied with what was going to happen tomorrow, the one day that I was dreading. It was going to be a evaluation day, when I would go in and be tested to see which faction was best for me. My dad made the appointment two days after my birthday, giving me time to celebrate with my group of friends and have a moment of peace before I would go in and seal my fate. Evangeline told me not to worry about, she was always reassuring to me. When I went to her new house to visit her, meeting her fiancé and having some time with her, she told me that the test was nothing to stress about.

"You're going to do fine, Eric. Trust me, it's a cakewalk." She said to me in affirmation.

"What if I screw up?" I asked her in a mourning tone.

"You won't. You're smarter than what you give yourself credit for." Evangeline said in a gentle smile, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it with love.

Now I was done with my work for the day, staring blankly at a computer screen and thinking about it in my head. What if I do mess up? What if they place it in a faction that was not Dauntless? That would kill me, since Dauntless had been on my mind as the ideal faction. Erudite was all about my mind, and not that I had a bad mind to begin with, but Dauntless was more of a fit for me. Bravery, protection, a respect of honor and pride, that's what I was all about at this point in my life.

I felt hands go over my eyes and I grinned, knowing who it was that blinded me from my sight. Not only did I know those hands and what they felt like against my skin, the way my skin crawled and grew hot, but it was also the scent she had. The scent of Lavender, it was her scent that she wore with her perfume.

"Hello Wendy." I said in a grin, hearing her giggle and removed her hands from my eyes. She sat down next to me in the empty chair in the library, having me look over at her and see her. Her hair was short now, wavy and down to her jawline, giving her a edgier look. She had it cut last week, apparently for my birthday as a gift for me. Her freckles on her face intensified her fair skin and made her look even more beautiful to me as she was wearing her blue v neck shirt, pants with blue flats on her feet and a royal blue blazer over her shirt.

"I came here to rescue you from your woes." She explained to her soft tone of voice that she always uses on me, having me raise a eyebrow to her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her in confusion as she rolled her eyes.

"I know what tomorrow is." She said to me, having me give her a bitter look, "And I want you to have tonight and so go crazy over it."

"Who says I'm going to go crazy over it?" I said back in a shrug of my shoulders.

"I do. Because I know you well enough to see that you've been thinking about this all week long." She replied back to me, her look at me was showing that she saw through what I was trying to hide from her. Wendy knew me far too well to know that I was thinking about the evaluation, far more than I should.

"What do you have in mind then?" I asked her aloud, wanting to know what she was think that would help me out in the situation. She grinned at me, grabbing my arm and pulling me with her. I almost lost my footing as I grabbed my own bag, following her as she lead me out of the library, holding my hand in hers and having me loose my thoughts again. She had that way with me, the way she would hold my hand and telling me things that she never told Aidan, out own secrets made me feel more feelings towards her. This was getting out of hand, one of these days I had to tell her what I was feeling. What I was liking her as more than a friend and I wanted to have a relationship with her. But I had to way my options knowing that we were going to have our own Choosing Ceremony soon, and we had a pact with one more to hold up. I still remembered that, 8 years ago when we were young. We still were young, and I had no intention but keeping that promise with her.

"Come on, Wendy, where are we going?" I asked her in a groan as we got out of the library quickly but quietly, having me see her look behind me with her grin that made me weak in the knees.

"You'll see." She replied in a nonchalant tone.

"You know I hate surprises." I complained to her as we got out into the cool afternoon into early evening, bitter autumn cold was through the area and having me pull my jacket closer to my chest.

"Yeah, but you still love me." She retorted back to me, having me grin from ear to ear as we went on with her plan. Yeah, I do love her.

* * *

She lead me over to the park on the south side of out faction district, having me see nothing but the cool autumn. The trees were lit up with the lights at the Erudite leaders placed in there to give the place more beauty and appeal. There were people there, talking here and there in their autumn attire tinted in different shades of blue. It took me a moment to realize that she was doing and what tonight was: social night. Every once in awhile the Erudite community will throw a social night with each other to ease the knowledge neediness that we had. It was a good way to unwind and loosen up, at least in the eyes on the youth. Mostly the younger members of the faction would hold social events, whether it was from having a outing the park with music and some nice drinks, or even having people in the GYM that we never ever use and having a movie night that was government appropriate. Most of the time it was lame in my eyes, but then again Wendy liked them.

"Oh come on, Wendy." I started with her, seeing her shake her head at me in retaliation.

"No way you're missing out on this one, Eric. We're just hanging out with kids in our class, nothing more." She reassured me, having me hear the music going on in the middle of the park in the plaza area. These weren't my type of thing, since most of the people that came here were idiots to begin with. But this night seemed a little different, since I saw a bunch of my classmates there talking to one another. This didn't seem so bad after all in my eyes. I had no problems with any of them, not really.

"Hey Eric!" One of my classmates, Jace, called out with a drink in his hand. I smiled at him as we walked over, joining the rest of the group. I waved at him, still holding Wendy's hand we I was passed a drink. Taking a sip, I realized it was sparkling cider, a rare thing for us to drink since we were mostly given soda for long study nights and research. It felt nice, and even nicer since I was with Wendy.

"I didn't think you would be coming out here tonight." Jace said to me in his cheesy grin, having me shrug at him with my shoulders.

"Wendy dragged me out." I said to him, having me hear the others laugh and Wendy shake her head.

"Good for her. You needed a break." Another friend, Alice, said next to Jace and he nodded in agreement, "Since tomorrow's your big day any who."

"Mine's in three days." A third friend, Jacob, said aloud from across the way and he walked over, drink in hand and his other hand shoved in his pocket, "I'm just as nervous for it."

"Let's not talk about for tonight, like at all." Wendy said aloud, having the rest of the classmate laugh and nod with her, "I think we all deserve a good night after those exams." We all cheered, raising our glasses and drinking in our cider before someone turned on some more music for us to listen to. It was actually nice for me, not to sit in front of a book or a computer and having flooding thoughts of the test tomorrow coming into my head. Now all that I was thinking about, was Wendy. She stripped off her blazer and tossed it over a patio chair, coming over to me and pulling me to the middle of the plaza where people were dancing together.

"Come on." She urged me, having me roll my eyes and walk over with her. Throughout the whole time we were dancing together, I could only see the red hair she had flowing in the wind as she twirled, having me smile as I watched her from my spot. She had no sense of being afraid of who was watching her judging her. I loved that about her, how she was in her own element and was staying close to me in the process. It felt good to be close to her, real good. I wasn't think about Dauntless anymore, nor was I thinking about the test. All I was thinking about, was her.

I didn't know whether it was the cider that was making me feel good, though it wasn't alcoholic, or the fact that I was close to Wendy, but I had a overwhelming sense of wanting to tell her what I was feeling for her. What she was doing to me, body and mind, and how I wanted to kiss her. Something inside of me wanted to explode onto her, since she was so close to me heart and made me feel amazing whenever we were close to one another. So decided to act, for once in my teenager miserable life, I decided to tell her what I was feeling.

But as soon as I was coming back to the reality of the situation, I realized was no where near me. I must of dozed off, but I looked around to see where she was. After searching the crowd of people that were dancing with each other, I see her away from the crowd, a bit in the darkness talking to someone else. It made my skin crawl, I knew who it was: Daniel Jacobsen. He was someone who has been all over Wendy since we were fourteen, thinking of her as some kind of goddess and has been trying to get with her. He was sleazy to be honest, and I knew from seeing him with other girls in the past and how he treated them. A pretty boy, but he was pretty stupid for a Erudite. I watched as he was trying to place a hand on Wendy, seeing her shrug it off of him and then seeing him press closer to her. I watcher her face, seeing her uncomfortable, having me then snap as he grabbed her arm with a force.

"Eric, where you going dude?" I heard behind me, but I was already on the move and getting closer to them. I saw her shove him off with both hands and he was about to come back at her. Within a moment I pushed her behind me, facing him down since I was practically towering over him thanks to my height and built.

"What gives?" he asked me aloud in a shrug, as if it was nothing.

"Back off of her, alright Jacobsen?" I asked him in a cold tone, seeing him smirk at me as I watched him.

"What, you jealous that I'm talking to her?" He asked me in a light tone, a snarky grin on his face.

"You looked like you were about to do more than talk to her from where I was standing, and I don't like it." I sneered back at him, seeing him now glare at me, coming forward a bit and pushing it with his boundaries. It took me al my will power to not punch him in the jaw for touching Wendy, for making her feel unsafe.

"So what are you going to do about it, Erudite? Why don't you be a good little smartass and walk away before you get yourself in trouble." He sneered back at me, having me then loose control and punch him in the jaw. Wendy gasped behind me, having me see him fall to the floor from the one punch and pass out cold. It all happened so quick, and I felt Wendy grab my arm in her hand and I turned around to see her. I was still heated from what he did to her, my breath was shallow and my chest was heaving from the pent up rage I was getting at.

"Come on, Eric." She urged with me, pulling me away from a knocked out Daniel and from the party. I had no idea what she was doing or what she was thinking of doing, but I followed without complaining or saying anything at all. I just needed to get away from him and not see him for a bit. I needed to calm down, and Wendy saw that in my stance and eyes.

We walked a bit away from everyone else, the cool night and under some of the freest that were there. I wondered where we were going, but as soon as she stopped, she turned and faced me. I could se some hesitance in her eyes something was running through her brain and it was making her look concerned. I knew I had to explain myself to her, she must of been heated too from what I did.

"Wendy I'm sorry I did that, I was just—" But before I could say anything else, she lips were on me and I was no longer myself anymore. Her soft lips against my own, her hands on my own, and I was far gone from my brain thoughts. Everything was exploding in my chest from her kiss on my lips, it was as if I was seeing colors for the first time in my life and feeling as if I was falling. My eyes closed without thinking, since this was really happening to me. Wendy was kissing me, into park under some trees, and I was no longer in my right state of mind. My hatred was gone, my chest was no longer heaving, and I was back to being my normal self again, all from one kiss.

She pulled away from me, looking up at me since I too was towering over her and I looked down at her in a haze.

"What was that?" I asked her, out of breath. She smiled, that same smile that showed her brilliance.

"I wanted to calm you down." She explained to her with such lightness in her voice that it made me want to smile so widely, "Besides, I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile actually." I smiled widely at her, seeing her smile back at me and never let go of my hands. For once in my life, I was beyond happy with my life and where I was.

All from one kiss. From the girl with flaming hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Eric's POV**

**Age: 16**

I knocked on the front door, already ready to tell Wendy what just happened. I just came back from my test, and I didn't want to wait to tell her in the morning. It was the best news for me at least, having me really think that Wendy would be supportive of me as well. After we kissed, I was thinking so much about how I wanted to stay with Wendy, no matter what it took. If I was going to stick with Dauntless, which was my ultimate dream, then I had to convince her to come with me. She wasn't as brave as I well, not to mention rough around the edges. But I can convince her to come with me, I can get her to come and I can somehow make her stay with me.

Her dad opened the door, having me see him look at me with a worn out look on his face. It made me wonder, did he have a long day?

"Hello sir, I was hoping to talk to Wendy." I said to him in my polite tone. He merely smile and nodded his head.

"She's up in her room, you can head up if you want." he replied back, his voice sounding a bit strained and almost as if he was about to have a heart attack. I carefully walked past him, thinking that something happened with him, or even Wendy. Going up the stairs I looked back at him once more, seeing him close the front door slowly and then sigh to himself. Something was off, he was usually happy to see me, really happy. But this was not normal, having me go up the stairs to Wendy's room. I've been here before, both for study sessions and just to hang out with her.

I tapped on the door with my knuckles, having me hear her move around on the other side of the door and then open it. She was looking a bit off herself, not having the bright smile that I was used to. No, something was haunting her mind and making her look a bit off.

"Hey." I said to her in a cheerful tone, thinking that me acting like this will make her feel better. But she gave me a small smile, having me now look at her with concern.

"What's wrong? You Okay?" I asked her, seeing her only nod her head once and making me feel worse.

"I'm good, just had my test today." She replied, having me smile and rush past her into her room. I loved her room, it was just like her. Pale green walls with pictures all over the place, a big bookcase with all of the books she's collected or received as gifts, her state of the art computer from her father and other little things that reminded me of her. I paced the room, tapping my fingers as she gently closed the door without saying a word.

"I just came back from mine! You were right, I shouldn't of been nervous at all. It was a cakewalk to me, well not really, but it was not that bad. I got my results back, and I got into Dauntless! Can you believe it?!" I said aloud in a grin as she silently went to the bed as well, sitting next to me and ruffling her short hair in her fingers.

"It's just as planned, the very faction that I've been wanting to get into." I kept going, still riding on my high. But I looked over at her, seeing her look off at something on the other side of her room and then having me see her close her eyes.

"Wendy?" I asked her, my spirit was now no longer on Dauntless, but on her and what was haunting her. She then looked over at me, having me see no more spark in her eyes as she spoke finally to me.

"I got a different faction, Eric." She said simply, having me look at her in disbelief. How could that be so? I shifted a bit on her bed, seeing her watch my reaction.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, still thinking it was not true. She blinked a few times before rubbing her face with her fingers in frustration.

"I'm not going to Dauntless." She said in a whisper, having me shoot up from the bed and look down at her with wide eyes and sense of anger filling my heart.

"No." I said simply, seeing her look up at me, "Hell no. You have to come with me."

"I can't come with you Eric." She said in her cool tone compared to me ranting to her.

"Why not? We made a promise to each other, didn't we? When we were nine?" I asked her, trying to contain my anger that was coming through me. She shook her head and then stood up as well, looking up at me with some determination in her eyes, along with defeat.

"I'm not you, Eric. I'm not reckless or brave, nor am I filled with courage or wanting adventure." She said back to me in a bolder tone, then look away from me and walking away, facing her mirror that was against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her and I looked at her in confusion.

"You know that's a lie, Wendy." I reassured her in a lower and softer tone, but I was still angry about the situation, "You are brave, braver than me in certain situations. And you're filled with life and adventure, I know it and so does your dad and Aidan." I sighed, rubbing my eyes and then having another question on my mind.

"What faction did the test place you?" I asked her with curiosity, having me see her turn her head and face me. I could already see her eyes were starting gloss over, showing that she was about to cry from all that was happening.

"Amity." She replied in a shrug, which made me angrier. She looked at me in shock from my reaction as I made fists at my sides, needing to pace the room back and forth from the news that she was in the less achieved faction in my eyes.

"Why Amity? With those hippies and peace lovers?" I asked in a growl, seeing her now face me in anger and no longer sadness.

"How could you call them that? It's not a bad faction to be a part of." She said in defense to me, but I shook my head at her.

"They do nothing but sing songs and pick fruit all day. I hardly find that constructive work." I protested to her.

"And what, Dauntless is more productive with fighting each other and egging each other in pride?" Wendy argued with me, having me then fill more anger about how she was talking about my own faction to her.

"We protect the city from harm, you know that!" I said back to her, trying not to yell at her but at the same time trying to prove at point. I knew deep inside Dauntless was more than that, it was more than just fighting each other and feeding egos. We did something great for Chicago, we gave safety and protection. But Amity? Why would Wendy be taken there? It just didn't feel right for her to be there and no where else.

"From all the stories that you tell me, since you place it on such a high pedestal, all I got is that they love to bring fights to other factions and be proud of themselves, and I can't be part of a faction that is feeds on pride and ego." Wendy said to me in her authoritative tone, having me watch her with my eyes as she looked away from me and walk over to her open window, the same window that was next to the tree and across from my own room. I walked over to her, seeing her place her hands on the window and breathing in and out from outbursting at me. She closed her eyes, having me wish that I could look at them again and make her see where I was coming from.

"Wendy, we promised each other that we wouldn't separate." I reminded her, seeing her now glare at me.

"And you think I want to break that?" She asked, "I don't wanna leave you as much as you don't wanna leave me."

"Then come with me to Dauntless, it's not as bad as it seems." I pleaded, placing my hand on her arm and feeling how soft it was on my calloused hand.

"I can't go there, Eric. You know that. I don't even want to be in Amity in the first place, I can just stay here." She explained to me, placing her hand on top of my own and watching me carefully, "We both can." No, I couldn't do that. I shook my head at her, thinking of staying here for the rest of my life was not in the cards.

"No." I said to her, pulling away from her and moving away back to the middle of the room, "I can't stay here in Erudite. I don't fit here, and you don't either."

"Well, I can't be there in Dauntless where I know I won't survive." She replied in return. But I shook my head, still trying to find a neutral ground with her and see eye to eye.

"I can protect you in there, make sure no one hurts you." I tried to reason with her, walking over to place my hands on her arms to calm her down. But she shrugged off my hands, moving away from me in a scoff.

"You know what happens in there?" She asked me, having me look at her in confusion, "You wonder why there isn't anyone old in Dauntless? Because they all get killed while they are young. I don't want that burden, to worry if I'll live in the morning. No, I'm not like that."

"And you're saying I am?" I asked her in a challenging tone.

"You're reckless and stubborn, not thinking before you act. You are also filled with pride!" Wendy projected on me, having me feel the sting go hate in her tone, something I never heard before come out of her mouth.

"At least I don't have people walk over me like a door mat, maybe you do fit in Amity after all, since you're passive and you don't have a spine!" I yelled at her, seeing her face suddenly so blank and she froze in her spot. I froze as well, not realizing the words I just told her. I just called her passive, someone who was useless and frail. We never had a fight this bad before, and this was beyond bad. This was literal hell, and I blew it up. I felt like a failure of a friend and a jerk, breaking her heart without realizing it. It all happened so fast, having me see her have tears roll down her cheeks and her stance going rigid. This was bad, real bad. What did I just do?

"Wendy…" I started, knowing that I had to fix it. But she shook her head, her tears flowing down her face and her arms crossing in front of her, making herself a shield against me.

"Faction Before blood, I get it." She choked out, having me feel as though my own heart was breaking.

"No, I didn't—" I tried to start, but she glared at me.

"I have to break this promise, because I can't be with you anymore Eric." She said to me in a low broken tone. I was frozen in my spot. She made the choice to not follow me, all from a stupid thing I did. I was a complete friend, a fool and a idiot. I hate myself then, wanting to somehow rewind time and never call her that. Wendy then walked over to the door, opening it and staring at me with her tearful green orbs.

"Please get out." She said in a straight tone, having me watch her in thinking that she was joking. But now, I just broke her heart and I had no time to stop myself. I slowly walked over to the door, watching her as I did this and trying to think of the right thing to say to her in order to make it better. This was killing me, since I knew I was falling for her and now I broke her heart. I faced her at the doorway, seeing her eye me cooly and then breathing out in a shaky fashion.

"Wendy, please listen to me…" pleaded with her, almost on the brink of tears myself, but she shook her head at me.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good enough for you, because I thought you are different. I was wrong." She said in a sigh, then sniffling before saying those last words to me, "I hope you have a good life in Dauntless, Eric. Goodbye." Before I could talk, she closed the door on my face, having me loose my breath and feel a tear coming down my own face. She shut me out, closed our friendship and had me feel like a fool.

She ended us.

* * *

I sat there in the Choosing Ceremony with bitterness in my heart, not showing any enthusiasm on what was about to happen. As the leader of the ceremony was speaking, I was looking straight ahead, think about the night before and all that happened. What was supposed to be a joyous celebration with my best friend, turned into hell and the lost of my best friend. NO matter how many times I pounded on her door in tears, yelling at her to open the door and then her father escorting me out, I was still in pain from what I did. I hated myself, I was bitter and my joy was turning to hate. All that I wanted was Wendy and I to be together, but I messed it up big time.

I looked down a few rows and to my right, having me try to find her and see where she was. I found her within a few seconds, her red hair stood up in her blue attire as she was sitting with her father. They were holding hands, and she looked just a miserable as I did. I wanted to call out to her, to tell her I was a fool for what I did, and that I was sorry, and that I loved her. But I couldn't, the damage was done and it was no more. She stared straight ahead of her, I saw no more joy on her face as she was looking so sad. I wanted to kiss her, to get that sadness away from her. That was not Wendy, she was joy not pain. But I knew I did that to her, I made her that way.

And that was worse.

The Choosing began, kids being called by their names. I watched as some stayed with their factions and others choosing another. There were cheers in the factions that they chose, having me look over and see the Dauntless group in their black attire, cheering on each transfer as if it was a personal victory. I was going to join, was I? This is what I wanted since I was a boy, I wanted to have adventure and to have a fueled life. But why wasn't I happy? I had to stick with what I chose, I and to do it. I was too stubborn to pick something else.

My name was called, having me wait for a moment before getting up from my spot. My mom and dad watched with small smiles on their faces, though I knew that they were going to be crushed as I was walking down the stairs and up to the stage. I saw the five bowls with the elements, having me take up the knife and then pause for a moment. This was it, what I was waiting for. After this, my future was set, a future without her. I had to look back at her, looking over my shoulder and seeing her watch me with her green eyes. They were so broken, knowing that I was going to go down a patch that she was not going to follow. I sighed, knowing the defeat in my knife as I then placed my other hand on the blade, drawing blood and hissing in the process. Slowly, I placed my bloody hand over the bowl I wanted, seeing the blood and my decision go into motion.

"Dauntless!" The announcer said aloud, having me sigh in both relief and defeat as the knife went back on on the table. The Dauntless faction cheered, having me walk over to them to the nearest empty seat. I felt hands slapping me on the body and plenty of people telling me, "Welcome home!" I was supposed to be happy, and I was, but why was my heart feeling pulled apart. I got what I wanted, didn't I? It made me bitter about it, bitter to her and mad at the same time. But to see her face, it made me more sad. I looked over to my parents, seeing them watch me with haunting eyes. My mother was in tears, clinging to my father for dear life and he only nodded his head once. They knew they this was my choice that I made on my own. They still had my sister, whom was looking rather grave at me and seeing my sadness.

"Wendy Starkling." I snapped my head over to Wendy as I saw her descend the stairs and onto the stage, as elegant as she was. I wanted to know what she was going to make, where she was going to go. Was she going to stay or leave? There was no knowing at this point since she was not talking to me anymore. I watched, on my edge of my seat and trying not to sure that I cared. But inside I was scream, I was pleading with her in my mind to choose Dauntless and be with me. I could make it better between us, if I had more time with her, I could convince her that we would be fine together. However, my heart broke as she shed her won blood, the blood pouring over the bowl that broke my heart and sealed our different fates. it was finished, and so were we.

"Amity!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Wendy's POV**

**Age: 18**

"Come, time for dinner everyone." I turned away from the row of carrots I was harvesting and saw most of the workers coming down to the meeting area at the end of the rows in the field. It was a cool summer day, the clouds rolling in and giving us shade and a cool sensation against out skin. Shuffling the basket I was holding in my hands, I started to walk as well, feeling my long auburn skirt touching the leaves on the ground. It was a good day out in the fields, getting most of our produce in and starting to divide it out for the rest of the factions around us. We were the produce faction, the pleasant faction.

The faction of peace.

Since joining this faction two years ago, my heart was slowly coming from being turn into pieces, all from Eric. At the time I didn't understand why he wanted to be part of Dauntless, since i knew they had a ruthless policy and were all about their pride. That didn't seem like Eric, not to me. He was kind, kind to me and had a gentle yet wild heart. It killed me, knowing that he was too stubborn to switch his decision, but what I did to him was worse.

Much worse.

I made friends in the new home I had. There were plenty of other kids around my age that flocked to me, made me feel welcome and safe, and taught me all that there was to farming and being a counselor or mentor to those in the hospitals. I didn't mind farming, though it was new to me since I was used to reading constantly. I would still read from time to time, though Amity relied heavily on talking to one another in pleasant terms. There were still parts of me wondering if I made the right choice by coming to this faction, a faction that was usually looked beyond. But I had to come here, I had no choice.

I had to be safe.

One of the leaders, Ava, took me under her wing since I was one of three new transfers to the faction after the Choosing Ceremony. It was me and one other girl, the last being a boy from Candor. We all came from a faction that never really did fit us, making us want a simpler life with less stress. Ava was understandable with my explanation as we sat together under the huge tree in the fields during one of our breaks. She was beautiful, her blond long hair in dreads down her back and held back in a ponytail, her gray eyes and tan skin showed how long she was out in the fields in her long skirt and tank top. She was only in her 30's yet she was a rare flower in the fields of peace.

"It's hard to be in a faction that only want the work from you, but we want the peace from you." She explained to me, picking one of the wildflowers against the tree roots and twirling in her fingers as she spoke some more, "I see other factions cracking at the seams, all from the notion of being the best faction. We don't want to be the best, not here in Amity. We only wish to have a long fulfilled life of harmony with one another, better that than hatred with one another." After she spoke that, I thought of Eric. His face littered my mind and I felt as though I could weep.

What did I do?

Months went by, having me think of him constantly and where he was with Dauntless. Was he alright? Was he safe? I wished it so, since out last conversation was laced with hate and pain. I looked back at it and wished I never did that to him, since my feelings were him were starting to evolve them. Some nights, I dreamed that we are children running around together again and not worrying about the world or who we were. His smile, his laughter with me, his thirst for adventure, it was all that I ever wanted in him.

I adapted into my new life, with new friends and a new way of living. It was filled with hugs, songs sung in the field, and other remedies to make the day more pleasant. But I would remember some days being plagued with ghost of the past, having me think I would see Eric's face in the field when it was someone else. It was only a dream, that I would never see him again or tell him that I made a mistake by shutting him out. I had to protect him, make sure he would be hurt if he was close to me, but was it worth it now?

_Stone cold broke in the middle of the winter, oh like a poor man's son. _

_Stone cold broke in the middle of the winter, oh like a poor man's son._

We would sing songs coming home from the work day, having me hear the chorus of the men and women singing in response to the first one to spoke out, a chorus of heavenly voices ringing together as on as we walking together with out produce. They were mostly old hymns from the past, from long ago that was carried for us to listen and sing whilst we would work to bring our spirits up.

_But I've got money for food and a little bit of gasoline._

_I've got plenty of time but i want everything now._

_But I don't need no gold or silver, _

_oh I only need a few new things._

_Or i would buy pearls for my lover_

_or just a brand new set of guitar strings._

Once we all met in the middle of the field at our designated spot, I looked at all of the people there. We were all different ages and with different stories to have, but none the less we all looked happy to be done for the day. Our leader in the region, Colt, smiled at all of us and clasped his hands together.

"Well done on a good day of work, now let's celebrate with dinner." he said aloud to us, having us all nod in agreement and then hear something behind us. We all looked, seeing a group of black military cars rolling on the dirt road towards the center of our faction. They looked heavily armed, ready for a war, but nothing more.

"Ah, the Dauntless soldiers are here for the rounds." A friend of mine, Sasha, said to my left and I looked over at her, seeing her watch with her caramel eyes. I looked back at the cars, seeing one of them stop near us and the three others continue to the Dinning area.

"I didn't think they would be coming this early in the harvest season." Another person said in worry as we all walked together as one towards the one road that would lead to the main road that would lead us then to the Dinning Area. I watched carefully watched with my eyes as some of the soldiers got out with their guns at the ready.

"Must they bring those out?" Another person asked aloud in a groan.

"Don't fret, Sampson. They are only here to our protection." Colt said in front of us, "We have a agreement for them never to use those without our consent."

"I doubt that would stop them." Another person said under their breath as one more hushed that comment. We got to the main road, advancing the military car and having me see the soldiers that were already out and watching over us. They were dressed in black, having me see some of them with piercings and tattoos on their skin as they had the look of determination on them, scanning the area as we walked by. It was silent, almost eerie as I was towards the back of the group, the rest of the group walking on without me as I peered at the last soldier who came out of the back of the car. The last two stayed behind as the rest of the soldiers walked along the rest of the Amity farmers. Two of them, around my age and they looked rather new compared to other soldiers whom were more seasoned. One of them had a timid look on his face, brown hair that was short to his head and brown eyes. But the other, the other made me loose my breath and freeze. I knew that face.

Eric.

He saw me as well, having me see him freeze as well with his gun in hand. He looked so different, yet he looked the same in his face and eyes. He wardrobe was now black, since in my memories I was used to him wearing blue. But now he was a solider, and even his hair was different. He saved the sides and styled the top portion just so, and he filled himself with muscles and strength. Eric was bigger, much bigger now compared to me and my curvy frame. He was here, in front of me, and we both were staring at each other as if we were ghost. I dropped my basket, the carrots hitting the dirt floor and then having me see his green eyes pour into my own.

"Eric." I said in a whisper, thinking that this was a horrid dream and this was not real. He took in a deep shaky breath, having me then look down at the dropped produce at me feet. I fell to the knees, having me hear him do the same and I started placing the produce in my basket again, feeling more like a idiot in front of him.

"Come on, Eric. We need to go." The other solider said to him as I looked up at Eric once more, having me see that he never once stopped looking at me. I felt my cheeks reddened and blush violently from being under his gaze. He grabbed two of the carrots, placing them gently in the basket for me before he spoke up.

"I'll catch up with you." He said to the other soldier, whom shrugged and started walking away from us. His voice, it was the same as it was before, but a bit deeper since we haven't seen each other in two years. I was shaking now with my hands, having me see him then touch my hand with his gloved covered one, having me close my eyes for a moment and know that this was no dream. This was real, and he was here.

"Wendy." he said to me, having me look up at him and see a small smile on his face. It was as if he had no knowledge of the fight we had with each other years ago about our factions and allegiance. That was typical Eric, not wanting to fret on the past.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in breathless wonder as he helped me up from the ground, one hand on my arm and lifting me gently as if I was a mere feather.

"I have to patrol for a bit here." He explained to me in a light tone, a small smile on his face as he never stopped looking at me, "We have to be assigned here for three weeks, it's part of the protocol."

"I see." I replied back, having me feel the awkward silence between us as then then starting to walk, side by side on the main road back to main camp to dinner. I was looking at him up and down; seeing him as a soldier was new to me and not making sense in my brain. Since I was still seeing him as a young boy from Erudite.

"Eric, I want to tell you something—" I started, but he shook his head from my explanation.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." he said to me in a low tone, having me watch him as he was staring straight ahead with his hands on the gun he was holding and his look was grave. "It wasn't my place to call you that, to drive you away from me."

"No." I said to him, placing a hand on his arm and having the both of us stop and face each other. I had to look up at him since he towered over me, and I saw the sadness in his eyes, "I drove you away, I did that. I shouldn't of shut you out, and now look at what happened."

"It was still stupid of me say that to you, Wendy. I felt like a idiot, and I still do. You know what I would never want to hurt you, and I still don't." he explained as I squeezed my hand on his uniformed arm, having me search his eyes and see what he was saying was true. I wasn't the only one filled with regret from what we did that night in my room.

"I'm just…." I paused, trying to find the words to tell him, "I'm just glad you're okay. I worried about you." I then saw a small smile on his face, the same smile that would be mischievous and filled with cockiness.

"_You _were worried about me?" he asked me in a mocked hurt tone, I then slapped him on the shoulder and he laughed. We were back on good graces with one another again, as if we were young children once more playing with one more, laced with innocence and happiness. I then peered over to the main camp, which was still awhile away. I wanted to talk to him now, to see all that happened to him and how he has changed. But I still had to stay with my faction and our beliefs.

"I have to get to dinner." I explained to him, seeing him then take a step closer to me.

"I wanna talk with you, you know, catch up. I wanna see you again, Wendy. It's been two years." He said to me in earnest.

"I do too, more than anything." I replied back, the both of us started to walk again and it made me think of how we can do that. What did I have going on after dinner? It was free time for us, and that was perfect for me. So I looked over at him, seeing him watch me carefully to see what I was think of what we could do.

"Meet me by the big sycamore tree, the one with the lights in it. I'll meet you there at 10:00 tonight, and then we can talk. Deal?" I explained, pointing with my finger and seeing him look at well. Behind some of the wooden houses that we lived in was a huge sycamore tree that we would use for big events and for solo time. Bulbs were placed in the tree for decoration and light at night, but hardly anyone went out there. He smiled and looked back at me, a nod of his head. It was like we were back at the old tree once more, just the two of us with no care or worry in my hearts.

"Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eric's POV**

**Age 18**

Dinner at Amity took forever, at least for me. I was counting down the minutes in my head until it was 10:00, so I can go and meet up with Wendy again. But until them, I had to be on patrol with Tobias and we were circling around the area. It was kind of boring really, since this faction was not a real threatening one. I knew they were peace loving hippies, and all they did was sing songs and pick fruit, but they did other things I never thought would happen in this faction. They were also busy, all the time. With the small amount of time I've been there, watching them, they would make their own clothes and back sets, along with plenty of other things. However, as I would watch them, they would watch me back with worried and scared us. It was as if they were waiting for me to snap and shoot them, all because I was wearing black and holding a gun. I realized, without even knowing it for a moment or two.

I was scaring them.

It made me wonder, made me think back to how I was present myself with them. We had to look fearless with our guns, showing no weakness or fear on our faces as we circled the faction constantly. I then also looked a how they lived, all outside and under the trees with nature. Compared to Dauntless, in which we were living underground practically in warehouses and in darkness, they were living in the light and having no sense of hate to one another. They were literally the Earth people, which still was a surprise that Wendy chose to be in this faction. She was more practical, more of a thinker and working with her mind, it made me wonder. Why here?

Why Amity.

Finally, It was a quarter to 10, and after our Dauntless team had our meeting away from Amity, we were dismissed. Some of us, the veterans, were going to head back to our faction as the rest of us were assigned to stay here overnight. We would leave in the morning and switch with the veterans who would watch over them during the day. That left me having alone time with Wendy at night before I would have to go on patrol every once in awhile.

I threw my gun's strap over my shoulder and started to walk over to the tree Wendt pointed out for me, having me hear the chatter of the other Amity members and how they were talking in light tones, smiling at one another and hugging one of another good night. It was a bit much for me, a bit nauseous to be honest, as I walked with determination in my step. Looking behind me, I saw Tobias with another Dauntless guard, Tobias looking over at me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded my head at him once, silently telling him I was fine and not to worry about it. Leave it to Tobias to be nosy with me and where I was going. We may of came to Dauntless together at the same time, but I wasn't going to be cozy with him. I didn't really care at this point why they were wondering where I was going, Wendy was on my mind and I would be damned if they were going to screw this up with her.

I reached the tree, having me see why she chose this tree. There are plenty of hiding spots, the trunk was larger than our military vehicles that we brought here and taller than some of the buildings in Chicago. It was a grand tree, having me feel like an ant on comparison as I saw the thick branches sprouting out in different directions, with huge leaves shadowing the ground below. I saw the bulbs in the trees, giving a haunting eery light to the area and a glow around the tree. almost like a halo. I saw then, why this tree of all the trees in the faction. It was, dare I say, beautiful.

"Up here." I heard a whisper, having me snap back to the real world and loose my stepping for a mere second, almost tripping over one of the roots behind me. I looked up, seeing where the voice came from, and that's when I saw her. She was perched on one of the higher up, thicker branches and was looking down at me with a smile on her face Something about the lights around her hair that gave me a glimpse of her looking like a angel, or the fact that this reminded me of our childhood together running in the trees and being filled with laughter. This made me smile even bigger, the first time I've smiled in this manner in over a couple of years. All because of Wendy.

"You still climb like a fox you know?" I asked her in a grin, seeing her only stick her tongue out at me and having me see her red hair fall in front of her face.

"And you still stamp around like a ape." She replied back in a playful banter. I stuck my tongue out at her, hearing her giggle and then having me look at the trunk in front of me, trying to figure out where to place my hands and feet in order to get up to her.

"How do you climb this thing?" I asked her with a hint of frustration in my voice. It bothered me, not knowing how to do this since I was more of a action guy than a thinker.

"Look up." She simply said, having me raise a eyebrow at her and watch her again from below. She merely watched me, observing me to see what I would do from here. Knowing her, she was testing me, having me go back to my Erudite ways to analyze what was around me for me to use. I knew it, having me grin and then search with my eyes, finding a close enough branch that was out of reach from me. But this was going to be easy for me, since I was now trained physically to take any task in front of me. I jumped up with ease, grabbing the branch and then swinging up to land on my feet. I was thinking I would break the branch, since I was pretty big in stature. Quickly I clung onto the branch I would thinking I would swing back onto the floor. I then shot up to another branch to my left, doing the same maneuver as I did before. It was just like being little with her again, with nothing hold us back, and nothing making us scared.

"Took you long enough." Wendy said to me as we were now facing each other on the thickest branch, a bit out from the tree itself and hiding from the rest of the world. I smiled, seeing her in the dim glowing light in the trees and how she somehow fit in the tree itself. She looked so carefree, in her new faction clothes and how she was now in a free stance then the rigid ones we were raised with. I sat in front of her, Indian crossed, and I watched her as she hung one leg off the tree as she brought her other leg to her chest, wrapping her arms around it and resting her chin on her knee. Her eyes never left me as we watched each other for a moment or two. Just seeing her eyes, it brought me away from all I knew from Dauntless, all that I feared and was holding onto for the past, it was all gone within a instant.

"You look different." I said to her finally, seeing her smile form her spot on the branch.

"As do you. I'm still getting used to the fact you wear black." She commented to me, looking at me up and down and having me suddenly feel like I was under a microscope.

"It's no blue, that's for sure." I said back in a shrug, seeing her nod her head in return.

"Yet it suits you." She said to me, making me fight so hard within myself not to blush in front of her. I was so used to not showing my emotions in front of people, since we were taught in Dauntless to always be on our guard, that emotions were the thing of the past and our hearts were never to be revealed. I stayed true to that, up until this point. Up until when it came to Wendy.

"You like the black on me?" I asked her in a coy tone, seeing her grin grow bigger from my entice with her.

"It brings out the best in you, from what I see." She explained to me in her soft tone, having me then watch her for a moment and see the light colors she was wearing on her fair skin. She looked good in red and yellow, the earthy colors gave her more of a peaceful appearance. Blue brought out her hair and in her eyes, but this made her somehow feel more at one with the earth.

"How are you, Wendy?" I asked her in a serious tone, having me see her watch me and her smile falter a bit when I asked it, "I mean, since we last talked together, we weren't on the best of terms."

"I know." She replied, looking away from me finally and up at the leaves above us, thinking to herself for a moment or two, "It pained me not knowing how you were you know. I always feared you would be hurt in Dauntless?"

"Hurt? Me?" I asked her in a smirk, seeing her smirk back at me and shake my head.

"Not physically no. You can take care of yourself when it comes it fighting. I only fear that once you went in there…you wouldn't be the same Eric that I grew up with." She explained, pausing at the oner bit and then watching my reaction. I looked down at my joined hands, seeing that I was shaking a bit from just talking to her. Why was this so? She was the same friend I've had since we were children, what made it different now?

"It's different from what I thought it would be." I explained to her, seeing her watch me, "We have to train constantly, how to fight in defense and how to shoot guns, run patrol and mostly how to have the mind of a solider." It was still a lot for me to learn, to drink in and for me to conform to, "There's no sense of real family there, not the way we had growing up. It's a different kind of family, a family more along the lines of protectiveness and war."

"It sounds intense." She commented to her from her spot a bit away from me, but I saw her scoot closer to her as we were close enough to touch each other then. The barrier I thought was up was now was long gone, as we were now close enough for me to breathed her in, She smelted of nectarines, honey and of course, lavender.

"Do you like it here?" I asked her would of pure curiosity.

"I do, it's nice here." She replied back to her, having me watch her as she continued, "It's simple. A lot more than singing and picking fruit if I should be honest." I smiled at her joke.

"I figured as much." I commented, then hearing the murmurs from other Amity people below us on the ground, though we were hidden enough where we would not be seen. I looked down at them, seeing a couple walk by hand in hand, smiling at each other and laughing from a joke.

"I've missed you." I heard ahead of me, having me see her watch me with a soft smile on her lips. That statement alone made my heart skip a beat from what I heard coming out from her. I knew that this was real, though a part of me thought this was some kind of dream.

"I have too." I said back to her in the softest tone I could think of. I saw it, on her cheeks, there was blush on her cheeks. I then smiled, feeling beyond happy we were both here in that moment, "I didn't think I would see you again."

"Neither did I." She answered back in return, then scooting a bit closer to me to place her hands on mine, having me feel a chilling sensation down my spine and on me face as we stared at one another.

"A part of me wants to go back, back to that fight we had." I explained to her, hoping she knew where I was going with this. I saw her shake her head, trying to diffuse the situation between us and how the last time we saw each other, it was filled with pain.

"Eric, it's all in the past.." She trailed off, but I grabbed her hands in my own, ranting her to see what I was going through and what I was thinking for the past two years.

"No, listen please." I pleaded with her, seeing her watch me as I took in a deep breath, thinking that this one moment was the only one I would have with her to tell how what I was feeling to her, since not only did we live in different factions, but our own people around us will drive us away.

"You need to know how much you mean to me, how close you are to my heart, and how much it killed me to see you go." I explained to her as calmly as I could, though I wanted to yell it all at once, "There has never been anyone in my life who is as important as you are, Wendy. And if you don't feel the same way to me, then I can totally live with that." I knew what I was telling her was beyond sanity, that I was throwing myself out on a limb in order to set things right between us. But I had to do it, or else I wouldn't sleep or think the same again. I just sat there, in a sycamore tree in hopes that something between us would eventually happen.

And the most amazing thing happened, since I saw her lean closer to me and stare right into my eyes, searching them and having me loose a sense of breathing since she was so close to me. After a second of her looking at me, peering into me and making me feel so small, I felt her place her hand on my cheek, having me feel her slightly shake and the coolness.

"What took you so long?" She asked me, as if in a dreamlike way. I smiled, so widely and without fail, seeing her lean in and give me the sweets kiss that I would ever experience in my life. My mind was on overload, my sense of sight vanished behind my closed eyelids, and my heart was beating so fast beyond my chest. Wendy was all that I wanted and needed now, and it was getting harder and harder to face the reality of our different lives. But how sweet it was, to kiss her in the sycamore tree and to know that we were on mutual ground.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

**Age: 24**

There was banging on my apartment door, having me walk over and rub the back of my neck. It was early mooring, and after my morning workout I was going over some of the paperwork from the other factions that were sent in, reports of needed guards at their perimeters. Recently there have been rumors going around, of a uprising of the government and some mass chaos to go along with it. And some of those rumors have even been talking of the uprising from the Erudite faction. That made me more confused, my old faction wanting to take over from Abnegation.

I opened the door, still in my workout attire which was mostly my workout pants. There in front of me was Four, the one person in this entire faction that I was still not the hugest fan of. I sighed, rubbing my eyes in frustration from seeing him at my apartment.

"What do you want Four?" I asked him in annoyance.

"Something's happened." He said to me with a determination on his face, and also annoyance since he too was not a big fan of me.

"Can't this wait until breakfast?" I growled at him, already wishing I could punch him.

"No." He said back in a heated tone, "three more were taken last night." I stopped with my annoyance with him, looking at him now with determination and a hint of confusion. This bothered me now, not him so much anymore. Three more of our Dauntless were taken last night, and 5 previously without any noise or complainants. This was getting out of hand and more ridiculous by the day, and we needed to figure out something fast.

"We need to talk to Max." Four said to me, having me nod at him once in agreement, grabbing my jacket hanging on the wall and then going with him out the door. This wasn't a time for us to argue with each other as we have done before, we both had to figure out why Dauntless members were being taken from our faction in the dead of night.

And who was doing it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wendy's POV**

**Age: 18**

Weeks came and went on the faction fields, having me got through the motions as if they were nothing but regular out in the sun, getting the produce and spending the early evening with my friends and fellow faction workers. I was used to this now, since it's been two years since I've moved here, but now, it was all different. Now, the feeling of routine was long gone.

All because of Eric.

I was beyond glad to have seen him again, and to show him what he meant for me. Since we first kissed when we were fifteen, I could feel myself falling for him. Moment by moment, with every glance we would share with one another, and every touch of skin, made me realize that I was falling for him. Such a thing to feel for him, when I knew it was not meant to be. Faction over blood, I stay with mine and he stays with his. What a burden to feel and to know will be true instead of a dream.

But when night came, I pushed those thought aside when he would come on his nightshift. He came in the military vehicles, always being greeted by the uneasiness of the Amity people. But once we locked eyes. all of those fears left me within minutes. However, I knew I had to play the part of a good Amity, as well as he playing the good soldier. During dinner as we ate under the large trees within the open dome, the Dauntless soldiers would patrol around us and make sure we were safe. Some of us even questioned why they were there with us, and a few of our leaders reassured us that it was merely routine and they do this with all the factions.

Every night Eric and I would meet and talk about our lives up until we reunited some times before. He would tell me of the training, all the elements that went into the training and how they were treated there. I did the same, seeing him stare at me with interest as I told him all I did with Amity. It was if nothing happened between us, only distance was the difference. Every night we would meet, the closer we've become as friends, though we both knew we wanted something more between the both of us. It was harder and harder to see him leave in the morning as the days went by, making me firmly believe that his presence was now my soothing center, not nature as I was taught in Amity.

"He seems to watch you." Sasha said to me as we were both sitting at the dinning tree, making the mends on our shirts during our free time after supper. I looked to see whom she was talking to, behind us at the other end of the area I saw Eric walking around, looking at the people with his stern look on his face and showing his stature as a solider.

"He does not, you must be mistaken Sasha." I reassured her, though I knew she was telling the truth. I watched her as she mended her shirt some more, a small smile on his face.

"He looks at you every other seconds or so, and I see his eyes follow you whenever you move from one place to another." Sasha explained to me, having me pause with my own mending and look down at my hands. She too was a bit smart for her own good, for the good of Amity. I just shook it off, trying to be as as natural as I could.

"He's just doing his job, Sasha. As should we." I reminded her, hearing her giggle and nod her head as she finished her own shirt and moved onto the next piece of clothing. I finished with my own shirt, it being the last one and then seeing that I was done with my chores for the day. I took my shirts and pants in my hands, placing them in the bag I would use for laundry and then hoisting it over my shoulder.

"I'm turning in and having my solo time at the tree." I informed her, seeing her wave me off while mending her new piece of clothing.

"You tend to do so every night, who am I to stop you." Sasha said, having me smirk and turn from her, starting to walk by myself and hearing the cool wind against the tree branches and how the wind made the open dome creaked and cracked in the night air. I walked on, past the dinning tree and over to the cabins that we had, I could hear him, far behind me, following me and looking as if he was doing his regular patrol. I had to hide the fact that I was excited to see him, I had to put on a show about it, but the burning in the cheeks made it otherwise.

As soon as I made it to the cabin, the one where I was living, I peered inside for a brief moment to make sure that no one else was there. The cabins held at least 6 people per cabin. Each cabin had it's own private quarter, a smallish room with a bed, drawers, one mirror that was on the dresser, and a few little things here and there that we would collect. My room was towards the back of the cabin, and it happened to be the largest one since I was the last to move into this cabin.

Placing the laundry basket in the cabin, I looking inside one more time before I moved my hand to the door, knocking on it three times before moving to the back of the cabin where my area was. I heard the door opening and then closing, then the sound of a gun being moved around and placed on the floor. I grinned, knowing who it was fully well.

"You're going be caught one of these days." I reminded him, turning around at my end of the cabin and see Eric there in my cabin, a smile on his face. He walked over to me, his smirk never leaving his face as I watched him with my eyes and my own grin.

"What makes you say that?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow, having me see him stand right in front of me and placed his hands on my waist carefully.

"Sasha saw you looking at me plenty of times today." I said to him in a warning tone, feeling him inch closer to me where our lips were so close to touching. He only smiled, showing how careful he was when it came to pushing the boundaries in our relationship. Eric was careful with me, careful enough to think of me as a porcelain doll.

"I'll try to be more carful, I swear." He said in a nicer tone, though I knew he was still trying to be nice about it. I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. His arms wrapped about me as if I was so small in his massive arms. I breathed him in, my head against his chest and hearing him hum against my hair. He knew how to bring me peace, how to bring my joy and make me feel love. Just feeling him hold me already made me fall for him even more.

"I've miss you today." He whispered in my hair, having my hold on him tighten and feel him kiss my head.

"You've tend to miss me constantly." I whispered back to him, now feeling his hold tighten and his fingers sprawl along my backside.

"It tends to be boring back at Dauntless, though I'm working my up to being a leader." Eric explained to me, pulling away slightly to look down at me. I smiled up at him from my spot in his arms and see him beam down at me. He was moving up in the world of Dauntless, and I wanted to tell him the same.

"As am I." I explained to him, seeing him watch me now in confusion as I continued, "They've asked me to start training as a counselor for the sick in the city and here in Amity. And if I'm good enough, I can go to other factions and counsel at their hospitals."

"And I take that as a good thing?" He asked me in a weary tone, having me nod my head in a smirk.

"A very good thing, yes. It's a high honor to be a counselor here in Amity, better than being a fruit picker for the rest of my life." I explained to him in a small smile, seeing him then reach up to push some of my hair from my eyes and trace my face with his fingers, something he would always do with me when we were alone together.

"And that also means I leave Amity for a good awhile." I said to him, having him pause his tracing on my and watch me out with serious eyes.

"Leave Amity?" He asked me, having me nod my head and take a deep breath. I knew this was going to be a serious talk with him, almost a fight if we both were going to be stubborn about it.

"Yes, I have to train outside the faction. My leader told me that I could be gone for months at a time, depending on the faction and if they need me for a while." I explained to him carefully, having him then take a step away from me, anger was slowly showing in his face and having me fear the worst. I sighed, knowing that this was going to happen.

"That's dangerous, don't they know that?" He asked me in a low tone, having me nod my head slowly.

"It is, but we have a obligation to who kinds to others and to give them peace in times of trouble and fear." I reminded him, seeing him shake his head as he rubbed his face in frustration.

"I don't like it, you going out there for God knows what and something could happen to you." He said back to me, having me realize that he didn't like me gong out there by myself and not knowing what would happen to me.

"I won't be alone, Eric. I'll be with another counselor at all times, at least for the first several sessions until I can be fine on my own." I reassured him, still seeing him angry from the thought of me being alone in the situation.

"It still doesn't make sense. I don't want you going out there in the middle of chaos." He explained to me, having me raise a eyebrow at him in wonderment.

"What do you mean by chaos?" I asked him cautiously. I saw the look on his face, as if he just stepped on a land mine and it blew up right in front of him. I walked over to him with one step, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Eric, what are you not telling me?" I pressed on with him, seeing him then sigh in defeat. He knew that I too was stubborn and I would not stop my advances until I got what I needed out of him.

"There's been talk, amongst the leaders at Dauntless, that people are disappearing left and right." He explained to me in a slow tone, no longer laced with anger.

"People?" I asked him, seeing him nod his head, "What kind of people are we talking about here Eric?"

"Divergents." I froze when he said this, having me watch him and keep my mouth shut as he continued, "There's talk that Divergents are slipping through the cracks with factions and they are hiding themselves, and the leaders are handing them other. But someone else, I don't know who, is taking them at night." I folded my hands in front of me, not saying a word. But on the inside I was screaming out in fear and worry. Eric eyed me from his spot, walking over to me and framing my face in his hands to search my eyes.

"That's why I don't want you out there, Wendy. You're safe here in Amity, but out there who knows what might happen to you." He explained to me in a worried tone, but I shook my head and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise." I reassured him, hugging him close once more and feeling him hug me tight, as if I would disappear. He needed to know, now more than ever what I was hiding and what I was going to have to go through. I couldn't keep it away from him anymore, not now while this was happening in Chicago at other factions.

He needed to know the truth.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

**Age: 16**

I woke up from the evaluation, blinking a few times and having my breath go in and out in a shaky notion. I could still see the simulation in my head, and it felt so real to me as I found myself in the chair once more and in my individual evaluation room. I looked over to my protector, seeing her watch the screen with a grave look on her face, having me think that something went wrong. What would of gone wrong? I think I did pretty good on the test itself. But from the look on her face, it didn't feel right to her.

"What did I get?" I asked her aloud as she then looked over at me. Within a few seconds of awkward silence, she then unhooked my arms from the chair and had me sit up as she tapped on the computer screen some more, without saying a word. Now I was more curious, what happened?

"Did something go wrong?" I asked her again, seeing her then look over at me. Her face looked haunting and weary, as if she received the most depressing news ever in her life.

"The test came out just fine, Starkling." She replied to me in a low tone, having me then shrug at her and throw up my hands in agitation.

"Then what is it? What's so wrong about it?" I pressed at her, having her then push the computer screen to move it in front of me. I looked the screen, seeing three bars highlighted out of five of them. I didn't really know what I was seeing in front of me, up until I heard her speak once more.

"You scored in Dauntless, Erudite and Amity, which makes your test inconclusive." She replied to be in a low tone, having me see the bars in front of me and have me loose my voice. This most be some mistake, how could it be so? It didn't seem right, and I thought this was some kind of trick from her.

"I don't understand." I said aloud in a ghostly manner, seeing her move the computer away to face me with her grave look she was giving me.

"You cannot tell a soul who you are, or else you can be killed." She warned me. But I shook my head in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Because you're Divergent."


	10. Chapter 10

**Eric's POV**

**Age: 19**

"You wanted to speak me to sir?" I asked our faction leader, Max as I stood in front of his desk. He looked up from his profiles on the desk, having me wait for him to tell me what was going. I was pulled from my afternoon training with some of the other Dauntless in my age group, making me think we did something wrong. But how could I, since I was the top in my Dauntless Age group with Tobias right after me in second place. I was the bigger fighter, one of the best soldiers in the faction, although I only knew this from being told it so many times. And also, because of my new status and my new image, girls were flaunting to me left and right. But I had one girl on my mind.

"Yes." Max replied, closing the file in front of him and looking up at me, having me feel a sense of intimidation from my spot, "I called you in here to talk to you about your progress here in Dauntless."

"My progress sir?" I questioned him.

"Yes. You are one of the highest ranking transfers we have ever had in Dauntless in the past twenty years. The highest score within a low amount of time being here." He explained, pointing to the file on the desk with one finger, my profile to be precise.

"Thank you sir." I thanked, seeing him eye me still.

"It still baffles me, soldier, that you are a transfer from Erudite. That can probably explain how you handle the fights and situations that we give you in training." Max went on, getting up from his spot and walking away from me, facing the vast window bend him that looked into the fighting room where we had our training rings. I looked through as well, seeing the current initiate's training together in the ring, fighting each other ruthlessly.

"I have decided, along with a couple of the other leaders, to have you start your training in leadership." He explained to me, his back was still turned to me, and I was trying hide the fact that I wanted to smile in that moment.

"Thank you sir, I feel honored." I explained aloud, seeing him finally look back at me, eyeing me up and down and then walking over slowly with his hands behind his back.

"As you should, since we don't ask any of the Dauntless to start leading at such a long age." Max explained to me in his serious manner, "And we don't want to make a mistake on any individual who is under the belief that they can lead in their own manner. We take these leaders seriously here, and I don't want to look back in a couple of weeks and see that I made a mistake."

"Of course, sir. I won't let you down." I said back in return, Max nodding his head.

"We are also training Tobias to be a part of the leadership program as well, since he was also one the top Dauntless fighters here." I grimaced a bit from hearing the news, though I knew I had no say in who they would pick. Tobias and I were still not on the best of terms, something about him rubbed me the wrong way.

"You two will be training together, as well as getting a extra day off compared to the once a week we give to the others. You and Tobias will have a new schedule invoking leadership skills and training, and a new sleeping arrangement with other eldership hopefuls." Max explained to me some more, having me feel a burst of happiness in my chest. I get a extra day off? That's something I would be using heavily now on in Amity.

"Your training will begin tomorrow, and within a week I 'll take both you and Tobias with me to the neutral territory in the city where I will be conducting meetings, so you both can get a taste of the leadership day to day life, understand?" he asked me, having me nod my head in silence. He then sat back down at his desk, pausing before looking back at me. I stayed still, thinking there was more to this than I thought.

"The real reason why I am bringing you up from your previous position, is that we have a difficult situation involving disappearances of some of our own, and from other factions." Max explained to me in more of a softer voice, but I could still hear authority in his voice.

"Do we know who is behind this, sir?" I asked him in a curious manner.

"Not yet, but we are hoping to look for the aid of the other factions to find out who it is. You grew up in Erudite, which makes you a step ahead when it comes to strategy and numbers. You can help us find out who is behind this." Max said to me, having me realize that he needed my brain more than my brawn. Or perhaps both at the same time. He knew of my past and what was brought up on, and he wanted me to use it once more. It was a unique thing for him to ask for, since I was training my body more than my mind now.

"I'm willing to help in any way that I can, sir." I said to him in almost a vow, seeing him nod his head once.

"Very good, you are dismissed. Head back to training." He ordered having me then turn around and head out the door. My mind started to go into overdrive plenty. I knew that people were disappearing, rumors were being said all around that people were being snatched at night form their beds. But now it was getting more intense, since they needed my brains and intelligence to find out who it was, and which faction was involved. Max didn't say it, but I knew he was thinking of certain factions that could be involved.

Who was taking them?

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

**Age: 19**

"I have saddening news, brothers and sisters." Our leader called out to us, having us all come go ether in the dining room tree, seeing her stand up on one of the tables and facing us with her hands folded in front of her. It was early morning as we were about to go out into the fields and get ready to work for that day, but we were stopped by her. Since we never saw our faction needing a _real _leader, we still had someone represent us when it came to politics and order in Chicago. Ours was named Johanna, and she had a sweet face and soul about her. As we were watching for the news, I saw the Dauntless soldiers coming over to stand around us, to keep us in one place. It made me look in worry and in fear, thinking that Eric was here and thinking the same thing as I was. But he wasn't there, it must of been his day off today..

"I have received word that early this morning, while we were asleep, two more of our own were taken by unknown parties." She informed us, having me hear murmurs and whispers amongst the group.

"Who was taken?" One of us asked in fear, someone from in the front of the mob of Amity.

"Sophie and Annie, from Cabin twelve." She replied to us, having me hear more gasps in the crowd. Now this concerned me, since those two were the youngest and the most recent transfers to our faction, Sophie from Candor and Annie from Abnegation. They were still sixteen, having me firmly believe that something was wrong.

"Because of recent events, I have asked Dauntless to double their usual watch over us in the fields and have patrol in the night, one soldier outside every cabin and two outside near the fields. We will make sure no other Amity members will be taken from us and risk our peace." Johanna reassured us, having me see people nod in agreement and take sighs of relief. It still made me wonder if Eric know about this, and if he too was scared and worried about what was going to happen next. So this is why he was worried about me going out into the city with my new job: he thought I too was going to be taken. But there would be no real reason to take me, I had nothing that whomever needed that was doing this.

"Now let's head back to work and keep our kindred spirits in positivity, no more dwelling on the pain and fear of what is ahead, but on the joy and peace or the present." Johanna reminded us, having me hear a cheer from the crowd and then we are all moving once more to our jobs for the day. I moved as well, grabbing my backset in front of me and was about to walk on to the field when I felt a hand on my shoulder, having me turn and see Ava, one leader with a smile on her face.

"Don't you remember, child?" She asked me, having me look at her in confusion.

"Remember?" I asked her aloud in curiosity.

"Today you have counseling training with me." She said to me, having me then nod my head.

"Right, sorry. I course I remembered." I said to her, seeing her wrap her arm in mine as we both walked over to one of the job cabins that was located on the other side of the faction area.

"Ever since these disappearances have been happening, we've been needing more and more counselors on our font and in other factions." Ava reminded me in her sweet tone, having me hum in agreement and show that I was listening. Whether I liked it or not, I was going to be placed out of my comfort zone and into a zone of uncertainty and danger. Eric was not going to like this.

Not one bit.

* * *

"Who do you think is behind all of this?" Eric asked me as we both were back in the sycamore tree again, the next night after the news of Sophie and Annie. It was around 11:00 that night, and the rest of the faction was fast asleep in their beds, where I was still staying up with Eric and talking to him about all that happened. Dauntless was going through the same as me, hearing rumors and gossip about who in his faction was being taken and who was being targeted.

"Most of the rumors are pointing to Erudite." He replied back to me, his back was against the trunk of the tree and my back was against his chest, his hands out in front of the both of us intertwined with my own and his head was against my own.

"Erudite? Why would Erudite do that to young kids?" I asked aloud in wonder as I looked out in front of us and saw the night in front of us, among with the leaves of the trees and the lights as well.

"Who knows, we don't have anything concrete against them with their leader Jeanine Matthews." Eric informed me, having me think to myself about it. I remembered her growing up, how she too was intelligent and mastered the keen sense of knowledge. It was the main reason why she was elected to be our leader in the first place. She was smart, too smart for her own good.

"I don't think we have to worry about it too much, Eric." I said to him, patting his hands that were closed over mine, but I felt him shake his head in defiance with me.

"It still doesn't sit right. We don't know who's a target." Eric reminded me, but I brought our joined hands to my lips, kissing his hand.

"But we should not worry about it all the time, it would consume us before we know it." I explained to him, having me feel my Amity side come through before I knew it. It was something we both needed to remind ourselves of, that we could only worry for so long before it could take over our lives. Positivity was what we needed, now more than ever. I felt him move away one of his hands out of my sight.

"I have something for you, almost forgot to give it to you." Eric said in a lighter tone as I felt him shift in his spot behind me. I giggled, knowing that he was about to go soft on me for a second since we were alone. I then felt him take my hand, opening it palm up and then placing two small items in it. They had a bit of weight to it, having me look in my palm and seeing something shimmering in the light. It was beyond words.

He got me earrings.

"A friend of mine made me these in the tattoo parlor, about a month ago really. I didn't have time to give them to you." He explained to me as I held up one of the earrings, seeing a small jewel on the top of the earring. But the earring was unique, not like any other earring I have seen before.

"Bullets." I said in a gasp, smiling in glee. They were bullet earrings, .38 bullets to be exact as I saw it writing on the front indented in the bullet itself. And the jewel was on top, giving it a sense of feminine beauty.

"They're popular back in Dauntless, a lot of the women wear them there to show bravery." He explained to me, his arms leaving me as I sat up and got the earrings on. I felt as though we made a huge step in our relationship then, him giving me such a beauty gift that had his own personal touch in it. Who knew that bullets could be seen as jewelry? Only in Dauntless I suppose. I turned around, facing Eric and see him look at my ears now with a small sincere smile on his face.

"Beautiful." He murmured aloud in his grin, having me blush in front of him as I faced him completely once again, running my fingers in my hair and feeling the earrings against my fingers.

"Never took you as someone who gives trinkets in order to win affection." I joked with him, seeing him roll his eyes at me and grab my hips, pulling me towards him in a squeak and then kiss me sweetly. I kissed him back, feeling the shaved side of his head and then the hair on the top of his head that was held down by gel. Our kisses were getting bolder and more intense, as the months went by and the more we got involved with one another. We were each other anchors, each others peace and content, and each other's personal drug.

"You take my breath away." He whispered against my lips as I kissed him once more, hearing a low groan from him.

"Don't think that I can have all the credit, since you have a way of enchanting me." I said back in a coy tone, seeing him touch the ends of my hair with his large fingertips and having me see how eyes glow from the light in the trees.

"I call it a gift really." He said in his joking manner, having me giggle and give him another kiss on the lips, a lighter kiss than before. It was soothing to know that there was a sense of peace between the both of us, nothing really to fear when we had each other there in the moment. I only wished that it would last for a good long awhile, that we didn't have to face reality at all. Just to be, to be one with each other. But something on his face caught my eyes, something dark and it didn't look pleasant. I saw it, on his head near his hairline and it was hidden skillfully with his hair. Reaching up I touched the surface of his head, hearing him hiss and giving him a worried stare.

"What happened?" I asked him, seeing him reach up to take my hand away from the area gently, giving me a soft look.

"It's nothing." He said to me, trying to push away the conversation but I wouldn't let it happen.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me, Eric." I said back to him in a bolder tone.

"I only got that from the training I've been going through for leadership. It was a kick to head, nothing major I swear to you." he promised me, having me look a him in disbelief.

"What if the next time it's your nose, or your neck that gets bloody." I said to him in a low tone, wanting to dig my heals in with the whole notion of him getting hurt. But Eric shook his head and gave me a serious look.

"Wendy, I am one of the toughest and best fighters in my faction. No one can really make me bleed or get me hurt. This merely happened because I was in a new training process." He said to me in a softer tone, pointing to the bruise on his head. I watched his eyes carefully, seeing that he was telling the truth. Eric could take care of himself, he's done it plenty a time before. And they even saw him as a leader, going up in the ranks of Dauntless. However, I was still worried for him, wishing that he would never get hurt.

"As long as you can take care of yourself." I said to him, seeing him nod his head in agreement and give me a kiss on my hands that he was holding.

"That I am, and you need to watch out for yourself as well." He explained to me.

"And how am I going to do that?" I asked with him a raised eyebrow. Eric merely smirked at me, having me watch him carefully as he touched my earrings with his fingers lightly, giving me a chill.

"You were brought up as a Erudite, you can figure it out."


	11. Chapter 11

**Eric's POV**

**Age: 24**

Everything was quiet in Dauntless, since everyone else was in bed and sleeping away the aches and pains of training. Only I was wide awake, since too many things were plaguing my mind. I needed to walk around, I needed to breathe. My apartment, as nice as it was, was not cutting it when it came to space. So I decided to walk around the area of Dauntless where we trained the initiates, having me not do anything else but shove my hands in my pockets and let my mind spill over with everything that was plaguing me: The disappearances of the initiates and other Dauntless, the suspicious Erudite and how they were playing innocence, and of course.

Her.

It was still bad enough for me, to see her green eyes in my mind and to hear her voice when I sleep. It was in fact a ghost to me now, a beautiful ghost that made me wish I could stay in my dreams forever. In my dreams, she was there, and I was holding her close to my, never letting her go. But reality would slip in, and I would wake up, and she would be gone. It made me dread days, and want to go back to sleep just to see her.

The whole training facility was dead quiet, dark and eery for me as I walked through the hallways and over to the chasm. I found myself here in this place every once in awhile, needing the huge space and the depth below to feel how small I am. I hopped down on the walkway, feeling my feet dangle below me as I rested my arms on one of the bars, looking ahead of me and seeing nothing. Normally I would be barking orders and telling initiates how to live and breathe the Dauntless lifestyle, yet I was living the lie myself since I was finding myself more soft and less of a threatening guy. Hiding it was easy, but after awhile it would threaten to slip out.

"Eric." I head over to my left, having me almost jump and look to see who it was that spoke out in the darkness. I rolled my eyes, wanting to grimace: Four. He looked at me with a hint of annoyance, as to why I was out here by myself, but I saw a lace of worry in his face as he walked over to stand next to me, looking down at me while I sat on the hallway plank.

"What do you want, Four." I growled at him.

"I wanna to know why you're not sleeping, since we have a big physical test tomorrow with initiates." Four reminded me, showing his hands in his jacket pockets. I shifted a bit in my spot.

"Why would you care, you're not my protector nor are you my mother." I sneered back, seeing him shift from one foot to another with his weight.

"Look, I don't want to pick fight with you…" he started.

"Then back off Four." I warned him, but he pressed on.

"But Max can see something's wrong with you." I paused, not threatening him anymore as I looked down at his feet for a brief moment, "And I can see it too. It's nothing to do with the initiates, since you have never given a rat's ass for them. It's something else, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a scoff to him.

"Bullshit." He snapped back at me, having me now glare at him and seeing him stare at me with a cold stare, the same kind I would give him from time to time. He must of perfected it from seeing it on me for the past couple of years.

"Listen, I don't wanna have a fight with you at 3 in the morning and get your pretty face jacked up for the initiates to see, so I am warning you—" I started with him, pointing my finger at him and getting ready to tell him off. But he beat me to the punch, saying one thing that made me feel as though a bomb dropped in my heart.

"Wendy, right?" He asked me in a amused but serious tone. I froze, finger in the air almost touching his leg, and everything around me felt slow. He knew, he _knew _about her. How was that even possible? I then slowly lowered my hand, wrapping my arms around the bar in front of me and looked back into the darkness, as if I was a robot to had a restart.

"It's about Wendy, isn't it Eric?" he asked me, pushing the subject that was killing my heart. I gripped the bra in front of me so hard I knew I could rip it off if I could, "I know how you looked at her when we were on patrol years ago, back in Amity. It was clear to me that you knew her."

"I loved her." I snapped at him, my voice echoed in the chasm and made it sound so thundering like a storm. Silence fell in, after hearing the echo of my outburst in the chasm and I closed my eyes in both pain and anger. I breathed in and out heavily, trying to control my anger and I pictured her in my head, telling me the same thing over and over as she did before to help me calm down.

"_Breath, Eric. You were never really good at it, anyways. Just breathe deeply, and you'll come back….you'll come back to me." _

God her voice was as clear as bells in my head as I felt myself calming down from the outburst I had. I didn't hear Four hop down to sit next to me and look at me with now worry instead of annoyance.

"I know you did." Four said to me in a calm tone, having me look over at him with confusion as he looked ahead at the darkness in front of us, "All the times we've been there, I've seen how you looked at her and how you would watch her. It wasn't oblivious for all to see, but it was there and I saw it." I said nothing as he finally looked over at me with a serious look on his face.

"You knew her, before we went there to Amity, didn't you?" he asked me, having me nod my head slowly. Something about what I was going through in that moment, having a sense of peace and misery going through me, made it okay that Four was there talking to me.

"We were best friends when we were five." I explained to him, then going through our whole story together. As I was telling him this, the need to be bitter to him and a dick to him slowly melted away in that moment, because I felt no hostility between us when I was talking about Wendy. She had that way with me, giving out the positive in me and not the worst. Four listened the whole time, not interrupting or showing a distaste with what I was telling him. It was like, in a weird sense, I was talking to a friend and telling a amazing story.

After I told him all that happened up to two years ago, he stayed silent for a moment or two, having me realize what I just did. I just told, the last person I would ever talk to in a positive manner, all that happened with Wendy and I and I was no afraid to tell him. He was the only other person who knew, not even my parents knew what happened between us. Maybe Evangeline had a hint, but no one else. It made me now scared, since I was letting him see a part of me I threatened to keep hidden from everyone else in the world.

"And that was the last time you saw her?" He asked me in a hesitant tone, having me nod my head at him and look out in front of me, having me relive that day over and over like a record, the pain stinging my heart and my heart.

"I don't know where she is." I murmured to him, seeing him look out ahead of us again, but with determination in his eyes and face. I knew that face, since he would use it on the initiates to show authority over them.

"We can go find her, you know." I looked back at him with a hint of shock in my face. What was he talking about? This sounded out of our elements to be honest and I didn't think it would work.

"What do you mean, Four?" I asked.

"We can go out there and talk to the people at Amity, see where they saw her last and see if they know where she went." Four explained in a bolder tone, looking at me with his leadership eyes.

"That would be against our protocol, you know that." I countered, but he shook his head.

"Do you really care about that at this point, or to find Wendy? I would want to do the same if this was happening to me." He urged me, having me look down at my own lap and think about it. What was stopping me from finding her, other than the fact that I was a leader now and I could get killed because of this. But she was worth it, worth all of the pain and fears that I knew I was going to face. I had to find her, it's been two long since I saw her and heard her outside my dream. But before I could reply back to him, my pager in my pager in my back pocket went off, along with Four's pager. we both grabbed out pagers, seeing who it was from and giving a look of horror on my face.

"Max." I said aloud, having the both of us shoot up from out spots on the walkway and running to his office. We knew what this meant, since Max warned us. He told us that the only time we would be paged is if they found something with the disappearances and we were going to find the place where they hid the captives. This was it, I knew it was for certain.

We were going on a rescue mission.

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

**Age 21:**

It was my day off in Amity, and I decided to stay home for the day and to work on my clothes that I needed to improve and mend for my counseling sessions. It was spring, but a storm was coming through the area and giving the sky a gray and cool sensation as I sat out in the dinning area. I could feel the wind whipping at my hair as I saw a couple of military trucks pulling up to the Amity area. The other Amity workers that I was with looked as well, confused as to why these particular trucks were here. They weren't Dauntless, since the Dauntless seal was on the side like the one Eric would come in one.

Thunder was heard over the valley as some of the soldiers came out, helmets on and guns loaded and ready. I placed the shirt I was working on at the table as the other Amity workers looked in horror as they walked over to us. These weren't Dauntless, I knew that for certain. Dauntless soldiers didn't wear helmets; we saw their faces and knew who they were. But these soldiers, they gave us a horrid feeling as they were walking over to us, no.

Over to me.

Two of them grabbed my arms, pulling me up and having me walk with them without question. I heard the Amity workers and my friends yelling out in protest as to why I was being taken, I wanted to know too. But the it hit me: they knew. Someone told them, but who would? Were they monitoring me? I was being pulled harshly and I tried to pull myself out of their hold. Within a second a soldier yanked me hard, having me yell out pain as I struggled once more.

"Let her go!" Sasha yelled from my left, seeing me practically being dragged to the back of the truck which was being opened. I looked over at her, seeing her being held back by a male Amity member and Ava looking in horror at me.

"Keep going!" The solider yelled, jabbing me in the side with his gun and having me loose my footing, slipping and them dragging me now. I felt my self bleed from his gun hitting my rib, the crimson blood dabbing my yellow shirt I was wearing and the Amity members yelling in horror. They were trying to get me back, but the soldiers held them back as I was placed in the truck. I knew this was going to come, some time in my future. They knew I was Divergent and I was different, and they were going to kill me because of it. It was only a matter of time that I was going to die.

As I was shoved in the truck, I looked out at the sycamore one more time, seeing the lit bulbs in the tree radiate in the stormy day and have me think of Eric. Oh God, I wasn't going to see him again. This was it, and I could't say goodbye to him, or tell him that I loved him. That I wanted to marry him, start a family with him, or run away from our factions and be only with him. No, that was all a mere fantasy as the truck doors closed. I was in darkness.

I was a captive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Eric's POV**

**Age 20**

I was excited for this date that I was going on with Wendy tonight. We both had the day off and she was actually in the city that day, finishing up her rounds of counseling that week. It still mothered me a bit that she was still going into the city when I knew she was going to be safe in Amity. But then again, the more we hung out at her place when I was patrol, the less of a worry I had over her since she was more stubborn than I gave her credit for. She was grown to be a strong women of Amity, but I knew there was more to her than just being peaceful and filled with positivity. It still made me wonder why she chose Amity, since she could of gone anywhere else within Chicago. At least, that's what I thought. I could even see some Dauntless in her, bravery and strength in times of trouble and confusion.

As soon as I was off for the day, I grabbed my spare clothes and went over to the train station. It was giving me goosebumps to do something like this, going out of Dauntless and not to Amity with Wendy and have some alone time with her without having the fear of being caught. I had on my regular slim fitted jeans, a gray v neck shirt and dark blue jacket, along with my street boots and my backpack as well. As I walked out to the train station, it was already midday and by the time I got to our meeting spot, it would be early evening and we were going to grab dinner together. I had the perfect spot for the both of us, since what we had together was unique and good in my eyes.

Getting off the train at the main area of the city, I walked over to the local hospital that was put up for the factionless, which started about a couple of years ago thanks to both the Amity and Abnegation factions, much to the other factions dismay. I knew Wendy was working here now at least 4 times a week and whenever they needed someone to come in and help them. I pictured here there, she would fit their perfectly since she was filled with kindness and care.

I walked into the main lobby before peering down the hall, since the hospital was only two stories. She worked on the main floor with the emergencies and any of the faction less that were in need of more support than medicine. There was hardly anyone there, having me only hear phones ringing every once in awhile and the small talk of the factionless in the lobby, waiting to see a doctor.

"Can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked me in a polite tone from her spot behind the desk.

"Yeah I'm looking for—" But I was cut before I could finish, since I then heard the laughter of a couple of kids down the hallway. I looked over, the receptionist as well as we saw two kids running out of a room, giggling and smiling in the process. I could tell they were factionless, from the way their hair looked and how frail they looked on their bones. But then I saw Wendy walk out of the same room wearing her counselor jacket that they gave her, which almost looked like a doctor's jacket but it was maroon to show she was from Amity. I watched her, a smile on my lips as She squatted down in front of the children, talking to him with her own smile on her face and seeing them giggle. This was her true element, being there to help and mend people, to bring them back together from mass chaos. I would rather see her do this than to pick fruit for the rest of her life.

"I found her." I said aloud, seeing Wendy get back up from squatting position and watching as the children ran back into the room, huge smiles on their face. Wendy watched, her hands in the pockets of the jacket she was wearing, and then turning her head to look over at me. I saw her then smile widely at me, something back her being in the white hall of the hospital and sporting the red hair that she had made me somehow go weak in the knees. It was getting more and more, the feeling of love I had for me. I watched her as she was walking down the hall to meet me, having me finally stand in front of her, face to face.

"I didn't think you would be here until later." She said to me in a grin, having me shrug with the backpack over my shoulder.

"Well I thought we could grab something to eat before I take you our for our little adventure." I explained, seeing her raise a eyebrow at me. Something glistened in the light when she turned her head slightly, having me see that she was wearing the bullet earrings that I gave her some time before. It made her even more beautiful when she wore them.

"What did you have in mind, and should I be worried?" She asked, having me grin from ear to ear as I shook my head.

"No, but I would suggest you change into something that you can move around in." I informed her, hearing her giggle from my antics with her as she stripped off her irk jacket, holding it in her hands as I saw what she was wearing. She too was wearing a v neck shirt, but it was yellow and was brining out the red in her hair. But something else was on her chest, something that took me by surprise: a tattoo. Now I had tattoos from Dauntless, one of each forearm that looked like a puzzle, but hers looked more like henna, with brown ink instead of black. It gave her a earthy feel, since she was in fact Amity. There were swirls and dots along her skin, having me loose a sense of reality as she was watching me probably seeing me with a look like I was a deer in headlights. She was beautiful before in my eyes, and now she was beyond sexy with her tattoo.

"W-wow." I said in a hiccup, trying to compose myself before I saw her tap my chin with her fingers, having me realize that my mouth was open and I closed my mouth within a moment.

"My eyes are up here, you ape." She joked with me, having me grin at her and hear her laugh from my antic. I wrapped a arm around her shoulder, the both of us walking together out of the hospital. She wrapped her arm around my waist, pulling me close to her as we walked through the doors and onto the street again, having me breathe in the Chicago air again as we walked together, content in each other's company.

"I have to ask." I started, looking down at her since I was literally towering over her at this time. Damn my height and stature, "What's with the tattoo."

"For your information," She began, rolling her eyes and having me smirk to see her already at odds with me, "This is a right of passage in Amity when you move into another position that's higher up than fruit picking. And it's also tradition for those who have been there awhile now." I nodded my head at her.

"And Ava and Sasha have the same tattoo as well?" I asked her aloud in curiosity, also with a hint of playfulness in it as I poked her in the side. She jumped, smacking me on my muscular arm having me laugh.

"They do, but not on the chest." She answered.

"So….why there?" I asked her, poisoning but not too close. She eyed me, leaning up to land me a lingering kiss on the lips, having me wish I could kiss her once more before she pulled away and gave me a look of both mischievous and coy.

"I'm not one to play it safe, and it's all from you and your antics on me." She replied to me, having me stop the both of us walking and wrap my arms around her, giving her a sweet kiss and hear her hum in appreciation. I pulled away from the kiss, seeing her beam at me as I gave her a smirk of pure mischief.

"I'm glad I got you rebellious." I said in amusement.

"You really do love it, don't you?" She asked me, having me nod my head and we both laughed from our little flirtation with one another. We started to walk together again, making me smirk as to where I was taking her for the evening.

* * *

"You cannot be serious." Wendy said behind me as I got my backpack through both arms and I looked up at what we were about the climb: the ferris wheel. I took her to the abandoned park that Dauntless used in our capture the flag game, having me smirk from her hesitance as I looked back at her. She was scaling the building with her eyes, looking very still and a bit intimidated.

"It's totally safe, I promise you." I reassured her, seeing her then eye as she shifted to her other foot, crossing her arms in front of me as if she was reading me and seeing I was telling the truth. I threw up my hands in defense.

"What? I've seen other people do this before." I said to her in a grin, then watching her shake her head and then having me eye her with a raised eyebrow at her.

"What, are you afraid of a challenge, Amity?" I said challengingly to her. I then saw her look at me with a scoffed look on her face, then smirking at me and then bolting into a run past me within seconds. I was about to stop her, but she ran up the bar a few feet before grabbing the bar above her head, looking down at me as if I was too slow for her.

"Well, you coming Dauntless?" She asked me in a low tone, having me smile widely at her as she started to climb with ease. it must of been a perk to have that sycamore tree, since she looked like she has been doing this for years. I kept up with her though, moving from bar to bar as we started to scale the ferris wheel. As we were getting higher and higher, I could see the sun getting lower and almost tinting the sky with purple and red to show the end of the day in Chicago.

"Where are we climbing, if I may ask?" I hear ahead of me as we were getting towards the top of the wheel, and it made feel the chill of the evening coming through the area, it made me glad we both were wearing jackets.

"Get to the middle of the wheel and I'll help you from here." I said to her, seeing us get close to the middle where the part that was holding the wheel was. We both got there, clinging onto the metal as I was looking at the big bar that was leading to the top booth. I maundered my way around her, getting to the big bar and seeing the handlebars that were there. Smiling, I looked down below me, seeing Wendy watch me.

"Come on." I said to her, reaching down to take her hand in mine, bringing her up with me as I started to climb up the handlebars myself. Now we were going vertical, no longer at the angle that we started at the beginning. The higher we climbed, the more I felt the wheel start to shake a bit because of the wind. I heard a gasp below me, having me instantly look down and see Wendy cling to the bar in front of her in a death grip, her eyes were closed and she was shaking. Crap, I didn't think this was going to happen.

"Wendy." I called to her in an urgent tone, having me see her look up at me with her big eyes, yes filled with fear. I walked down a step, grabbed her arm and then seeing her watch me carefully.

"I got you." I comforted her, then pulled her up and away from the bar in front of her, then getting her on my back. Within seconds she clung onto my back, having me feel her dig her head onto my shoulder as I kept climbing the wheel, now knowing that I was carrying her and making sure she was safe. I felt terrible, not thinking if she could handle it or not. She might be brave, but I knew she also had weaknesses, like me. But _she _was my own weakness.

"Almost there." I said to her, feeling her hold on me tighten as I made it to the last bar before seeing the booth in front of us. It was a round booth, tinted red from the past debri as I climbed over. The booth rocked slightly with the new weight that it was getting with both Wendy and I. But as soon as we got settled, I tapped Wendy's arm that was draped diagonally across my chest.

"We made it, Wendy." I said to her in excitement, looking over my shoulder and watching her face. She slowly opened her eyes, a hint of fear was still there as she peered out in front of us. I chose this one booth, that was at the top, because it was giving the best view of the city. We were so high up in the sky compared to the other buildings in the area, having us see the tinted sky that looked like a painting.

"Wow." Wendy whispered against my shoulder, having me grin at her and feel her loosen her grip on me, then slowly standing in the small booth as we both looked at the sky in front of us.

"I've never seen a sunset like this, not even in Amity." Wendy said behind me, having me look behind her and see her smile at me with her red hair blowing in the wind.

"You're just as breathtaking as the sun you know." She complimented me. I grinned, walking over to her and sitting on the bench, feeling the booth shift and Wendy hop on my lap. Immediately I engulfed her in my embrace, her arms around my neck as we looked at the sunset.

"So, this is your idea of our date?" She asked me, having me grin at her before reaching for the backpack with my spare hand and placing it on her lap.

"Open it and see." I hinted at her, seeing her then remove her hands from my neck and opening the bag. Inside was a container that had soup that I got from the Dauntless kitchen, along with a loaf of bread and two water bottles for us, along with a bottle of wine and two metal cups with carabiners on the sides.

"Wow, you went out on me." Wendy said in amusement as I took the bag and placed it on the bench next to us and felt her arms around me again.

"Only the best for you." I reassured her as felt her give me a kiss on my chin, my hold on her slightly. We then settled into our date, getting the food out and sitting next to each other as we ate the food. The sky went dark after a minute or so of the sunset in front of us, but the lights in the city was giving us a tint of light, though we were far away from the main part of the city, it gave us enough light to see each other and to enjoy the night we had together. We talked about the regular things in our factions, our leadership roles that we were slowly adapting to and how much a struggle it was sometimes.

When we finished with our food, we found a comfortable silence between the both of us as Wendy was on the one end of the booth, her chin resting on the safety bar as she was looking at the city, searching it with her eyes filled with wonder. I watched her from my spot, seeing her say nothing for a moment for I knew what we had to talk about. It would be hard to bring up to her, and it might bring up a fight between us, but it was something that was haunting me at night before I would sleep.

"Wendy?" I called to her, seeing her turn her head to watch me in interest, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure." She replied to me, as if it was just another conversation between us, but I was hesitant then.

"I know we both are going pretty good at each other's factions, and that it's a big deal that we are seeing each other under the radar, but I was thinking….about our future." I started, seeing her sit up in interest now as she watched me with serious eyes.

"Our futures…" She trailed off, having me nod my head.

"I want to have a future…with you." I started, seeing her look like she was floored, "And it's merely because I'm the best me when I am with you. When we met up again when we were 18, that was the best feeling in the world. And I still feel that."

"Feel what?" She asked me in a confused and weary tone. I smiled at me, moving around the booth to sit next to her and watch her look at me, with those same eyes I saw when we were five years old: filled with life and love. It was her eyes that caught me, those eyes that can shift your soul and make you feel alive for once in your life.

"Love." I replied in a breathy reply, watching her grip the safety bar tightly and then have me see she was about to cry, "I feel love when I'm with you, and I don't want it to end, not ever. I'm going out on a limb here, going against my faction and what I was trained to do: to hide my feelings and to take pain over anything else. But I'm in love with you, Wendy." She was crying then, her tears were fitting her freckles face and showing her beauty even more.

"I've been in love with you ever since we were kids, but it took me until that moment when we saw each other in the field, finding each other again, to realize it. And I don't want to go through this life without you next to me." I finished my speech, thinking I looked like a fool in front of her since I told her that I loved her. But it was ally rue, ever part of it that I told her. She was everything to me, and my love for her was growing everyday that I was with her. Reaching up, I touched her cheek where a tear was and I saw her smile, feeling her skin move under my fingertip.

"I love you, Eric." She said in a broken tone, but her face showed joy as she told me this. My heart was complete and bursting at the seams now, since she told me she loved me! I grinned from ear to ear as she kept talking, "Ever since you fought that boy on the playground, I felt something for you then. There was never anyone who came as close as you did to my heart and there never will be. You've me want to be a better person, a more unique person in this world. I only give my heart to you and no one else." After she said this, everything felt as though it was paused, nothing moved or nothing breathed. Within that moment, when we told each other we loved each other, everything was bursting into light around me. As if we were in the universe and all the colors, lights and sounds were flooding us in one seconds. It felt right, it felt good.

Hell, it felt like love.

I placed my hands on her afce, wiping away the tears that were escaping from her eyes, leaning in to kiss her forehead in such a manner that it would feel as though I was trying to not break her, as if she was glass. She trembled against my lips, but her hands were on my jacket, clinging to me as if I was going to leave her. I closed my eyes, keeping this moment alive in my head as we were in love with one another and nothing or no one was going to change it. I would be damned if someone would take her away from me.

"What will we do?" She asked me as I opened my eyes, my lips were still on her forehead. I had to think, since we both were at the same conclusion that we wouldn't be pardoned with one another. We had to find a way to be together, no matter what the cost. I lost her once because of the notion of faction loyalty. But my loyalty was now to her, and no one else. I pulled away, looking at her with my determined eyes and see her do the same. We were both thinkers since birth, and this was going to be the ultimate challenge.

"We'll find a way, Wendy." I vowed to her, seeing her nod her head, "We'll find a way together."

"Deal?" She asked me, holding out her hand for me to shake. I saw her hand out for her to shake, as if we were nine years old again, This time, though, there was more at stake. I shook her hand.

"Deal." No turning back now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Eric's POV**

**Age: 24**

Both Four and I went straight into the man office of Max, seeing not only him but a couple of other people there as well. They were the other leaders of our Faction, higher up than us even as we entered the office. I noticed that the other leaders that Four and I were working with were there as well, so this meant that something huge was something.

Something huge and dangerous.

"We have a situation now, involving not only our faction but others as well." Max explained to the group as we all are at ease, ready for whatever he had to tell us. He brought up from his desk a 3D map that showed the area of Chicago, the buildings were up in the air and the street names were marked. I saw that the map marked where the factions were located by their colors and symbol.

"Both Dauntless, Amity and Abnegation are experience disappearances in their factions over the pat few days, and those numbers have been increasing by the hours. We are looking at possibly 100 people being kidnapped out of their own beds and being sent to God knows where."

"Do we know who is behind the kidnappings?" Four asked next to me.

"We have suspicions that it could be Erudite, since they are the only faction that is not dealing with something like this as well as Candor. But we already have Candor helping us in finding the ones who were taken." Max explained to us, having me more confused as why Erudite would be involved with this. It made me think of my father and mother, if they had anything to do with it. Why Erudite? Of all the factions in the city, Erudite was the last one I would think would have some kind of crime behind it. But then again they were the faction that dealt with the mind, maybe nowadays they were smarter than we gave them credit for.

"We got a lead with one of our leaders who was in the city, indicating that there were black military trucks without zany faction symbol on the side rolling through the alleyways and out of sight within seconds. He followed as closely as he could and it leads to here." Another leader explained, pouting on the map on where it was that we were going to go. It was a taller, circular skyscraper, that used to be called the Wacker Tower back years and years ago. I knew it was part of the neutral territory in the city, yet again factions would claim buildings as their own if they wanted to. Maybe this was a Erudite building after all.

"This is the plan: if what we are predicting is true, then the kidnapped ware being held in this tower by whomever is conducting these crimes. It is our job, as the faction whom protects this city, to find and get this people back to their factions and stop this force before it gets worse and the public hears about it. We leave tonight after we do our training with the initiates. I will debrief the younger cadets and tell them what to do in our absence with the initiates as we fulfill this mission. As for the rest of you, prepare for tonight." Max ordered us, having me nod our heads and file out of the room one by one. It was still fresh to me, having me really sink in the fact that we were about to do this: go in for a rescue mission. This was something that I was fearing would do bad within moments of us going there.

"Never knew we do a rescue mission." Four commented to me under his breath as we walked down the hallway, but my mind was too occupied on Erudite and their involvement with it. What did they have to do with the kidnapped people? Why would they want to do that? I should know this, I grew up in that faction. But it was too confusing for me to get on my own. It was now my new mission, I had to go back.

"Eric?" Four asked me, seeing me space out as I had a new determined look on my face.

"I need you take over for me today." I explained to him in my low tone. having him watch me with hesitance as I looked over at him with seriousness in my eyes. What I was about to do was a risk for both my one faction and my sister whom I knew would have more insight in this than I would. She grew up and stayed in the faction, so she must know some people were talking an acting. But I was risking her life going to her, knowing that if someone caught us talking that she would get hurt or killed because of it. She would come through for me, not leaving me behind or leading me astray. She would help me, more than Benjamin would, even more than my parents.

"I have to go back to my sister and ask her what is going on."

* * *

I rang the doorbell to my sisters place, which was one of the nicer places in Erudite. From what I gathered, she was doing well with my brother-in-law and her new son whom was just a toddler at this point. I wished I was there for her for plenty of things in her life, and I knew she wished the same for me as well. The both of us weren't as strong as we once were. But this was different, I needed her help.

The door opened and I saw her there, holding the door handle and looking right at me. She was just a beautiful as the last time I saw her, the age she was at now did no justice to her beauty. Evangeline was radiant and I smiled at her, shoving my hands in my pockets. She grinned as well, as if no time passed between us.

"Eric." She said to me, her voice took me back to my childhood when we would play together. I saw her look at me up and down, seeing my tattoos on my neck and arms and my piercings as well. I must of looked like a circus freak compared to her, though now the only thing between the both of us that was the same was our eyes.

"Hey sis." I replied to her, seeing her then shifted her eyes from me t something behind me. Her eyes looked concerned now, since she then grabbed my arm and gently pulled me towards her. Was someone watching us now?

"Come inside, people are going to start questioning." She insisted, having me get inside quickly and see her shut the door. When we were safe in the house, I saw the clean house that she was in: modern and sleek. It was all edgy with white and gray with tints of blue, modern technology in the tv and the computer that was on the desk. This was a true Erudite home, almost reminded me of the home I grew up in.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Evangeline." I explained to her as I saw her lock the door behind me, having me watch her with worried eyes, "Something is happening in Dauntless."

"I figured as much." She said to me, ushering me away from the front room over to the living room, having me sit next to her and watch her. Did she know what was happening?

"Are we alone?" I asked, seeing her nod her head as she moved her hair from her eyes.

"Trevor took Liam to the park this afternoon since he got off work early. I stayed behind to look into what is going on here in Chicago and the disappearances." She explained, having me shift my body over to face her some more.

"What do you know about the disappearances?" I pressed her, seeing her eye me with both conceded eyes and with hesitance.

"I know there was talk about the Dauntless being involved, which I know for a fact that they're not." She informed me, having me see that she was telling the truth since she would never lie to me about something like this.

"How do you know?" I asked, seeing her fold her hands on her lap.

"I work with the public safety branch here in Erudite, and that includes any of our safety vehicles that we used to transport either criminals or faction less if Dauntless cannot help at the current affair, along with crime rates and activity during the night shifts in the city." She explained to me, "Since the kidnaps started happening, there was a patten to whom hey were taking."

"What was the pattern?" I asked, already intrigued about what she was seeing since she was working with public safety.

"All of the people that were taken by whomever was doing it, they were transfers from a faction that was opposite from the faction they were born into." I was confused when she said this, having me see her then tap at the coffee table in fort of us, which was now a computer and a file came up. There was a face of a young man there now, mid thirties and his file was on the side.

"This is James, born in the Abnegation faction and transferred over to Candor, he was taken three weeks ago. He was one the first ones reported missing, and this was a shock to me since the faction he was born into was the polar opposite of the faction he moved to when he was sixteen." Evangeline explained, having me think about it and see that she was true. She swiped her fingers on the table, having me see three more files with pictures of the tables and having me read the briefs on each of them. It was true now that I was reading on each of them. Where they grew up was the opposite from where they went to when they were 16, so different and so unique. This was a pattern after all.

"And another app tern arose." Evangeline informed me, having me look up at her, "The ones that were in fact taken came from families that are high positions in their factions, like leaders and political rally members. Fathers being part of the council in their homes, or mothers being in the high courts." It made more sense with this, and I saw the wheels turning in her head as she was watching me.

"How many people have been reported missing?" I asked her.

"Only a third of the people missing were reported missing, so we don't even have the whole amount of information that we need. I had to go into the faction sheets on each member and check numbers every morning to see who went missing and how many." Evangeline replied, having me look back at the files in front of me and see the faces of those who were taken. They look like regular people, as if they had nothing to hide. Did they have something to hide, or was I not seeing something in them? It must of been a political reason, since they came from high profiling families from each faction. But I could still see some pieces missing this his puzzle.

"I know Erudite has something to do with it." I looked over at her, seeing her watch the files as well but with her ace growing cold and grave.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I know those trucks that were used in taking the people, the same trucks that we used to use some time ago before we retired them. The serial numbers on the trucks came from the factories of Erudite car companies. Erudite is either giving them the cars to help them in the kidnappings, or they are doing it themselves." She said aloud, having me watch her in worry. Evangeline was now treading on careful waters now, she was not saying something against her faction, which was treason to begin with and she could be in jail for it.

"You know that you're now committing treason with what you said." I advised her in a warning tone, having her take my hand in hers and squeeze them in a reassuring way.

"I have realized, that not all factions rely on their manifestos, and I made the mistake of not leaving the faction that was the sickest in the city when it came to morals and beliefs." Evangeline explained in a calm tone, but I knew it was wavering. She made a mistake? She hated being in Erudite.

"Now I'm not saying that I hate where I am now. I love my husband and my son, and I would not trade them for anything, along with you." She continued, giving me a playful shove with her arm against me and smiling at me warmly, "But I know that this faction has not been living up to it's manifesto for years." I nodded in agreement, seeing that this was getting deeper than I thought it would. I hated that she saw this, and that she would have to be careful in all that she did in order to stay alive. She was braver than I gave her credit for, much braver and more daring.

"This changes everything." I said aloud without even thinking about it.

"This will change everything before our very eyes."

* * *

**Eric's POV**

**Age: 21**

I rode in the back of the truck, heading over to Amity with because of a emergency call that we got earlier that day. Something happened on the faction campus, though we weren't told exactly what happened, but my mind was on Wendy. We both were hatching a plan to get out of Chicago, the two of us, and drive off to find some other city that did not involve factions and being separated. We weren't going to risk having a barrier between us, not anymore. I was getting things ready for the both of us, making it seem like we could live within a few weeks if I got the right sources, but this emergency call from Amity threw it off.

Four was next to me clutching his gun and looking a bit timid about it as we stopped at the compound. Once the doors opened, we hopped out, looking around at the area to see what it was. At first I saw nothing really, nothing out of the ordinary. But it took me all a mere mount to see something was off. No one was smiling, and there was no singing. In fact, it was like someone died or something of that nature.

"What happened?" Four asked behind me as we walked with my troop over to the main area that was at the Dinning Room Dome. I saw the main leader of Amity there, looking rather grave and as if she was already crying moment before. I looked around them, in the see of people that were there in hopes to find the person that I knew would be safe here. But the more I searched, the less I was getting confident. Where was she?

"We have another kidnapping last night, and it's one of our finest." Johanna explained, having me now search with my eyes franticly. No, this was not good, this cannot be true. I wished that this was a bad nightmare and that she was here. But realist sunk in, along with my killing heart as I heard the name she used.

"Who was it?" My leader asked Johanna as I felt tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"Wendy Starkling."

Oh God, my worst nightmare came true. She was gone again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eric's POV:**

**Age: 24**

I hopped out of the back of the truck we used to get over to the building, having Four join me as well as the other leaders that they hired on for the rescue team. The darkness came through the area, the tint of blue was coating the skit and the buildings above from the moon that hiding behind some of the clouds. I brought the gun close to my body as I followed the rest of the group around the van and over to the building that we were going to go to. The building itself was till high up in the air, giving me a feeling that someone or some faction was still using it, since most of the places and parts of Chicago were too run down for factions to take care of. This building looked the newest in the area, something I didn't really think of before.

"No sudden movements and no shooting unless completely necessary. We are here for the victims that were taken." Max reminded us as we got our guns loaded, following him as we opened the doors and heard nothing at first. Would we run into trouble? How many of those soldiers that were taking people were in here in the building as we got into the lobby. There was literally nothing there in the lobby, the front desk was still there but with some cracks and muscle grease behind it. Everything else was gone. We walked through, guns aimed out and ready for anything as we were walking without making a sound or a noise at all. As a group we made it over to the elevators, having me see Max pull out his 3D map from his watch that he downloaded before we left for the mission, having all of us watch as he pointed to the map with his free finger.

"According to the coordinates on the map, we have a few floors underground that were not part of the original schematics of the building. They were built about 20 years back with the hopes of this being another building for medicine, but there have been no activities about since it was built." Max explained, showing the blue print and the two added layers of flooring that was on the bottom of the building, being underground.

"We go down to the two new levels, stay groups of threes and fours, not pairs. I want Group Alpha on the provision spectrum and Group Delta on the recovery spectrum. Delta, you go and find the captive citizens and bring them out here to safety to the trucks." I was part of the Delta team, along with Four and we nodded to Max showing that we listened. After we were assigned what to do, I was left with Four and two other leaders in our own group of four.

"So how do we get down there from here?" one of the leaders in our group asked since it was now the four of us. The other group went off to find whomever was taking the hostages. I looked around for a second, then seeing the elevator door opened and not being occupied. I walked over, being followed by the other three in the group. I walked into the elevator, seeing the chrome setting that was around the small area and having me to start my brain on working on overdrive. Where would the place a set of stairs, or even a secret button, to get to the two lab floors below.

"If they were wanting to make the bottom two floors a secret, then they would have to hide the way down there pretty damn well." I explained aloud, looking around me in the elevator. Four and the other two did the same, having me search with my eyes and my Erudite driven brain come into play to push out the Divergent part of me that wanted to emerge. They wanted to hide the way, but where would they hide it? How would they hide it? It made me think, how would you find a hidden spot in a mall elevator?

"Look." One of the other leaders said aloud, pointing to is gloved finger at the board where the buttons were to each floor. We all looked, seeing what took him by surprise: A bright red sign that was diagonally across the panel that read: Out of Order.

"I'm prone to think that this building wouldn't really be okay with a Out of Order elevator." Four said aloud in a snort, having me look round the elevator in agreement and a nod of my head. It seemed such coincidence, Four was in fact right. Why would this elevator not "work" for so long? I then pressed my hand against the sides of the elevator walls, against the panels and something went off inside my head. I reached into my pack that I was wearing for the mission, feeling around for a second before I took out what I wanted: a flare.

"Eric?" Four asked as I held out the flare in front of me.

"There is a way down the two floors into the lab. If they use this elevator to get there, though it doesn't work, there is a secret way to use this elevator." I explained to them, seeing them all take a step out of the elevator and watch as I lit up the flare. Within seconds the small cube was lit up in red and the smoke filled the room, having me avert my eyes and look down and around. The smoke was staying still, though some of it was going out of the elevator and into the lobby. It must of looked like I was crazy, but I knew what I was doing. I watched carefully with my eyes, not moving the flare that was over my head and glowing in the small cube as I then saw what I knew that there: A trap door. I saw the smoke seeping through the crack of two panels, having me smirk and tap the one panel that was in front of me. It felt loose, then letting my fingers dig into the side, the panel falling off and hitting the floor in a loud clank.

"A clever way." I said in a smirk, having the four of us peer into the darkness beyond the panel and seeing a set of stairs going down into the abyss of darkness and mystery. We started to go down the steps, our lights on our guns showed us the stairs and how we were going into a newer setting, as if it was made yesterday. After a few steps down, we found another elevator that was opened and ready for someone to take, anyone really. We all stepped into the elevator and then we head a voice going up and over us in the small cube.

"Welcome to the lab site of Sector 13, Site J. We hope you are having a pleasant day and that you are filed with peace and compassion." I looked down for a moment, where have I head that before? It sounded so familiar, as if it was ingrained in me.

"Because of the recent incidents involving the threat of loosing our supplies and our information to the other factions, we have decided to stop with production and decreasing in our supply shipments." the voice continued as we felt the elevator move without us touching anything. We were going down, farther down that I anticipated. They must of built the two new floors way underground to get out of range of people, or Dauntless for that matter, in finding it.

"What were they selling?" Another one of the other leaders asked aloud as we felt the elevator stop and the doors open. I was floored in what I saw, the pristine floors and the high walls around us were white, showing that nothing really did happen here. it was as if, for some reason, I was in a science lab in Erudite. Why was I thinking about Erudite now than ever before? It didn't make any sense to me as we walked out slowly.

It was in fact a lab, having me see it clearly with all the technology there and burners, along with files everywhere and panels up with people's faces there. I knew this all too well, since it looked like something we did back in school at the Erudite faction. We slowly created in, guns up and ready for anything as I scanned with my eyes. This was very recent, as if they were literally here hours before we got here. But it looked like also there was a struggle or some kind, a fight broke out. Shattered glass from beakers were on the floor, along with some blood and papers all over the counters and floors. Something went wrong, very wrong as I looked behind me as Four. He had the same look as me.

We were dealing with something beyond our measure.

"Look for anything involving the missing citizens." Four ordered, having the four of spread out and look around us in hops of finding some kind of source or clue. I looked on the counters near me, hearing the footsteps of the others behind me and to my sides as I saw the files that were spread out on the counter. They looked like the same files that I saw from Max mere hours before that morning, a picture of the person missing and their information. But this time, I saw something else written on the side of the picture, as if written in pen.

Divergent.

All of the files, said so, and the people on there looked rather normal to me. They all were a mixture from the five factions, event Erudite and Dauntless.

"They were Divergents." I said aloud to anyone who would hear, hearing Four walk over to me and look as well. I pointed to the picture of the people that were photographed, "Not one person in this pile isn't a Divergent."

"What would they want with the?" Four asked me in confusion.

"They are said to be dangerous and unable to control, but why take all of them and have them hide out? Wouldn't they just be factionless?" I asked in annoyance at the thought of it. Four then pointed to another file that was there, having me see and look in now pure shock and more confusion.

"Some of them where factionless. Whoever was doing that was taking them off the streets." Four explained, having this whole thing become more threatening and more of a scare for me to handle as a leader.

"So, what? They take the Divergents, and then what?" I asked with a shrug of my shoulders, having me see him shake his head to show that he too had no idea on what to think about it.

"Guys!" We both heard, having the both of us look up and see one of the other leaders in our squad point over at a glass door that read "Do Not Enter." on the front in bold red letters. The both of us walked over with the four member in our battalion, seeing that it was sealed shut. But I peered beyond the glass, wondering why they would want no one to go in there. There were more scientific tools there, but then I saw something that made me skin crawl: jail cells.

The prisoners were in there.

"Back up and take cover." Four said aloud, grabbing a grenade from his own pack and the three of us ducking behind the closest desk that was a bit away, knowing that we would not be harmed. He started the grenade and hopped behind the desk next to me.

"Once the door is breached, go in and find anyone there and we need to get out." He explained as we waited. As soon as he finished, we heard the grenade go off and the glass shattered into a thousand pieces. But once the door was opened by force, we then heard the alarm go off. Damnit, I knew this was too good to be true as the four of threw our hoods over our heads that were on our uniforms to hide our faces. We all bolted away from the desk, through the smoke and beyond the damaged door and into the new room. One of the leaders took out the cameras in there within moments as I looked in the jail cells. There were people in there for certain, in gray prison clothes and looked at if they were on the brink of death. I felt my own stomach turn when I saw them look up at me, their hands over their ears from the alarm and fear in their eyes from seeing my gun.

"Release them and get them out of here to the van." I barked at the two other leaders, seeing them go to each cell and jam the back of their guns on the door locks to break them. I could hear sobs of relief and sobs of fear as each person go out and huddled together like cattle, not knowing where to go. I got to the last cell, seeing nothing at first, but a body on the floor and the body facing me. But the face was covered by short hair, short red hair that looked layered and wavy. The body was a female, from what I saw since it was curvy. But what caught my eye and made me almost scream, what the earrings that I saw on the body.

Bullet earrings, with a jewel on the top.

I jammed my gun on the lock, throwing open the door with such source I felt as though I almost broke the door in once swipe as I fell to the knees in front of the body and threw off my hood to see more clearly. I carefully reached out, my gloved fingers touching the hair that was hiding the face of the person I hoped it was, praying it was, and yet dreading. I prayed it was both her and not her. Her for the sake to know that she was still alive, and not her since she was here and not responding and might be dead. I pushed away the hair, seeing the freckles and pale skin that now looked like death. I sobbed, felling sadness and pain soar through me.

Wendy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Eric's POV **

**Age: 24**

There was nothing that was motivating me more than running through Dauntless, Wendy in my arms and the sure need of getting her some help before I could loose her forever. It was all a blur to me, seeing her in the cell and carrying her out of the area with ease. She was so light now in my arms, as if she was a mere piece of paper, though that made it harder to me to understand and drink in. What was she doing there? Was she there the whole time? How much did they do to her? How was it that she was still alive? All these questions were rattling my brain and making me nauseous as I carried her into Dauntless faction once more, seeing a sea of eyes and murmurs flooding my brain as I got her through the crowd of Dauntless watching in fascination.

"I need a medic in my room stat, being all that you have." I barked out in a order as I passed through the people. One of the Dauntless, a Healer that was there, sped up to walk with me as Four was right behind me, keeping up with me in my fast pace to get to my apartment and get Wendy away from the crowd. They were all looking at her in confusion and fear, as if she was some kind of alien. But I pressed on, cradling her head against my chest and keeping her close and away from idling eyes.

"How long as she been like this?" The Healer asked me, having me look and see he was in his mid thirties and wearing his black robes, the tattoo on his neck creeping to his jawline shined in the light as we walked on.

"I don't know, we found her like this with the others that were taken." I explained to him, having me see him watch her with his trained eyes.

"Take her to your apartment, I'll be there shortly with my equipment." He explained, having me nod my head as he drifted away from me back into the crowd of people. Four walked up next to me as we reached the hallways now, just the two of us and Wendy in my arms. My mind was currently on Wendy and making sure that she was okay, more than okay. The fact that she was not awake, nor was she even responding to me holding her, was making me sick to my stomach that something was seriously wrong with her.

"Eric, we don't know what's wrong with her." Four warned me, but I didn't want to argue with him, not now. We moved through the hallways and I found myself at the doorstep at my own apartment, finally facing Four and seeing him look at me now with concern and worry, more of that than agitation.

"Four, I don't want to start a argument with you right now." I said back to him in almost a bitter tone, having me then realize what I was doing to him since we were starting to get back on good graces with one another. I sighed in defeat, looking down at Wendy, who had her head against my chest and a peaceful look on her frail face. I She felt so cold against my skin, it was not like her at all.

"I'm sorry." I said to him the concept of saying those exact words to him was still foreign to me and something I had to get used to. Four only nodded his head, saying nothing at first and then open ing the door for me to get Wendy in without any hassle. IT made me have more appreciation for him, now for than ever before since we worked together on Dauntless.

"I'll make sure no one gets in and out of here without your consent." Four explained to me in reassurance, having me give a small awkward smile to him as I got myself and Wendy inside my apartment. Four closed the floor behind us as I looked at my apartment that was giving me the sense of peace that I needed, though I was still in despair over the unconscious girl that was in my arms, not girl, woman. Now that there weren't any one else there to look at her and ask who she was, I walked her over gently to my bed which was near the far end of the apartment, the king sized bed with the dark blue and gray covers and the plenty of pillows that were there strictly for decorating.

Carefully I got Wendy on the bed and placed a blanket over her, her head was tilted to the left against the pillow and her skin looked event more frail against the dark colors on the pillow. I was feeling so much pain inside for what I was seeing, no color in her cheeks and not seeing her eyes shine up in front of me. It wasn't there,e and I prayed that she was okay. I couldn't help but rest my hand on her neck, feeling how cold she was and hearing my heart break for her.

"Please." I could only say to her, my tone was so broken at that point as I tried to think of a way that I could bring her back to me, to have her open her eyes. No matter show strong I was, or how tough I was showing to the other Dauntless that were coming in every year, I had to realize that I was just as broken and frail as the next person. I had to take off my mask now and see how far I really have come in this life I was trying to live.

There was a knock at the door, having me blink a few times to try and get the tears out of my eyes and regain my strength. That had to have been the Healer, having me leave Wendy and walk over to the door, though I wanted to stay with her and not leave her sight at all. Once I reached the door, I quickly pushed away the tears that were there, but my hand was still trembling and feeling like a mess as I opened the door. There was in fact the Healer, medic bag in hand and still wearing his medical robes and attire.

"How is she?" He asked, walking into the apartment as I closed the door behind him and followed him over to Wendy in my bed.

"She still hasn't woken up yet." I replied, seeing him walk over to Wendy and place his bag on the table next to him, opening it up and then taking out a few things that he needed.

"I'm going to need some time to examine and see what has happened to her, since Max has already debriefed me on where she was." He explained to me, having me watch as he then placed his hand on Wendy's wrist, then looking at his own watch. I was hesitant on what to do, since I knew that he was there to help her then again I didn't know what to do. After a moment or two of silence, I then saw him look over his shoulder slightly in my direction, pausing his work on Wendy.

"I suggest you give me some time for me to examine her and see what I can do." He explained in a calm tone, having me want to intervene and stay with her throughout the process. He saw my hesitance, having me see a small look of reassurance on his face as he then took out some more vials from his bag and had me watch him.

"Eric, I will not let anything happen to her, believe me." He promised, having me nod my head once at him and then look down at Wendy once more. She was still out cold, her red hair against the gray pillow and her pale skin looking more like porceline. I haven't seen her in years, and now that she was back in my line of vision, I had no heart to leave her and not be close to her. The pain was too real in my heart for me to let her go once more, but now she was here. This was not a nightmare anymore, she was safe here, safe in Dauntless and away from those who took her.

Safe with me.

"I'll make sure no one come in here unless it's you." He said to me, taking out a stethoscope and getting it ready to use. I nodded again, then turning on my heel and then deciding it was time to walk out of the apartment and let him go to work. The more I had pain in my chest, the more I realized that this was reality, no dream and no kind of trick of my Erudite born mind. This was good, that she was her and that nothing was going to happen to her. Closing the door I leaned against it, rubbing my eyes in frustration and in stress as I took in a deep breath.

Wendy was back.

* * *

"Again." Four told me, standing a bit away from me as I placed my fists up and faced the bag once more, trying to set my mind and body back at the pace it was once before I was thrown over my head with Wendy and he being back in my life. Four saw me outside of my place, and knowing that the Healer needed some along time with Wendy in order to help her, he took me to one of our private GYMS in the leaders wing of the area, thinking that I needed my head cleared and my aggression out in a healthy way. He must of been right, since as soon as we got into the GYM more the punching bags, I started hitting him harder than before. It was like the times that I would have a nightmare about her, seeing her in my dreams and hearing her voice in my mind.

I did another round of punches and kicks to the bags, hearing my own grunts going through each impact of my knuckles against the bag and feeling the beads of sweat coming down from my head. I imagined the bag to be whomever harmed Wendy, who changed her into something that she was not for some time. It made me hit harder and with more anger in my heart and fists as I took a breather, hearing my shallow breaths and seeing my with fists made again as I stared at the bag, seeing her fair face there and how she looked on the verge of death.

"It's been three years hasn't it? Since the day we went back to Amity." Four stated to me, having me rub my face hesitantly and nod my head. Three years, of me not knowing where she was and if she was alive anymore. Three years of worry, fear, and pain, and of anger

"You know, since we came back from Amity, I could see something shifting in you, something not right." Four went on, having me feel the fists I was making slowly melt way and my hands going back to normal. A part of me had no idea where he was coming from when it came to this conversation, and yet another part of me did. He was putting the pieces together in his brain, the dates and how it was effecting me.

"She was the one that changed you, wasn't she?" He asked carefully, having me look up and over at him with not a cold stare, not in the usual way that I would do it. No, this time, it was more sincere and more of guilt coming over me. He knew, he knew that I changed because of the burden that I was placing on myself for her safety. I was punishing myself for what happened to her, making myself more of a cruel man than anything.

"I had no idea where she was." I explained to him, hearing the rasp in my voice and having my pause in the middle of the room, "It made me even more angry, that I couldn't protect her and know if she was alright." Four only watched me and said nothing as I rambled on, thinking to myself in a more contemplated manner. It wasn't only her though, all that happened with my life was boiled to that point of me needing to get it out in some way. My brother going to another faction, my sister having her new life thought that was more of a blessing than a curse, my constant struggle with where I belonged and what I wanted to be. But Wendy, she made me want to be a different person, a better one that wasn't a stubborn or hardheaded as I was.

"Eric, Four." We both heard from the entrance of the GYM. We both looked, having us see one of the Dauntless transfers, a younger girl with spiky pixy hair and she looked a bit out of breath from running over to where we were.

"The Healer wants to see you."

* * *

Both Four and I ran back as fast as we could to my apartment, having me think that something bad happened. Wendy was flooding my mind at that moment and I opened the door into my place, seeing nothing at first but then focusing over at the bed and whom was there. The Healer was still there, placing things back in his bag as he looked over at me. Walked over instead of breaking into a run in which I wanted to, I stood next to him and then looked down at Wendy, seeing he looked just the same if not a bit better from when I brought her in.

"She's stable, though there were some traces of drugs in her blood systems according to my schematics." The Healer explained to me as I pulled over a spare chair I had in the corner of the apartment.

"Drugs? She was sedated?" I asked him with concern.

"These drugs are specific to sedation, specifically with brain simulations and brain surgeries." He continued, "Thankfully there was not enough drugs in her system that would give her any brain damage, only enough to have her out cold for a few hours at the most. Whomever did this to her, injected her with only a small amount before you found her and the rest of the group." This was getting more and more grave the deeper we were getting. She was part of the people being taken, and that made me wonder even more what we were getting ourselves into when it came to something of this caliber. But all that aside, I was beyond glad to know that she was safe and out of there, no matter what that place was. Gently I took her hand in mine, holding it both delicately and tightly as I then sat there, waiting her, and hoping that she would wake up to me.

And it was time to wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wendy's POV**

**Age: 24**

I woke up slowly, as if I was going to be back in my cell once more and receive another beating when it came to the interrogations of other Divergents in the area. But I didn't see my cell, nor did I feel the cold that was usually there. In fact, I was in a bed and covered in blankets, a IV was attached to my arm and my bones were aching for some reason. The lights above me were dimmed down, but it was still different than the cell that I was used to, and I had to think for a moment to realize.

I was no longer there, alone.

From the looks of where I was, from what I was seeing, I was in a apartment of some kind. Most of the items in the apartment was black and sleek, a modern design to it and the sweet smell of coffee filling the room. Over to my left from where I was on the bed, there was a spare chair against the bed and facing me a bit, as if someone was there, waiting for me to wake up.

What did in fact happen? I remembered being interrogated once more by the people there, asking me if I knew anymore DIvergents in the area and where they were, and if I knew certain people. They gave me names of people whom I have never even heard of. Why did they need me? And why was I here now? it wasn't that I was not grateful that I was out of there, but then again it was still confusing and out of place to me. Something about being here in this apartment, though I was content of being out of wherever I was, made me feel none the less safe. Why did I feel that?

"Good morning." I heard ahead of me hear the front of the bed, having me see that it was a Healer. I could see it from the look of his jacket and how he had Healer markings on his arms. Those were Healer markings, but then they had a Dauntless look to them. Oh God, was I in Dauntless now.

"What happened?" I asked him, my voice was weary and soft since I haven't used my voice in what seems like years.

"You were rescued from the facility that you were held hostage in." The Healer explained, walking over to the one side where the IV was, checking on the numbers and then looking down at me. He had a soft look on him, though I could tell he was in fact Dauntless because of his black medical jacket and his markings and tattoos.

"I'm in Dauntless aren't I?" I asked him slowly, seeing him nod his head to my reply. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling once more and then covering my eyes with my spare hand that was not being used with the IV. This was new for me, since not only I just woke up from being asleep for who knows how long, but being in a faction that I've never been in before. But then, I started to breathe in a shallow pace and my eyes went huge. That meant.

Eric.

"Easy, easy Wendy." The Healer said aloud to me in concern as he then looked over me, seeing my wide eyes and how I was breathing, "You need to take it easy in order for the drugs they gave you to flush out completely." Drugs? What drugs? The ones they gave me. It made a panic, though my brain was still on overdrive with the fact that I was in the same place as Eric. but this room, where was I exactly, was still a mystery.

"The drugs they gave me…." I trailed off, sitting up in the comfortable bed and then looking ahead of me, having me think back to when I was given the drugs in my cell. It made me head spin and my limbs weak, as if they wanted to keep me in that same place and not have a chance of escaping. They were trying to control me somehow, but control what. As I was thinking about it, and thinking about if Eric was anywhere in here, I felt my stomach getting heavy and I felt whatever was in my stomach about to come out, as if my own body was refusing to believe what was happening. I covered my mouth, feeling the gag about to begin as the Healer grabbed a trash ban near me, handing it over to me within seconds before I emptied my stomach. My whole body was on fire then, having me hate moving too fast with both my body and mind. But as I continued to vomit, I was still reeling over that fact that I was away from that hell.

"You need water and some herbs." The Healer explained as I finished and he took the can away from me, having me shake form the recent emptying of whatever was left in my stomach and he grabbed a water bottle. I drank down half of it within seconds, feeling a bit better but still light headed.

"Where exactly am I?" I asked him in a shaky state, pointing to the bed I was in. He paused, looking over at me before taking a deep breath.

"You're in Eric's room." My heart dropped. I was in his room, to be exact I was in his bed and he wa son where to be found. I had to find him and make sure this was no sick dream, though me getting sick felt as real as it got.

"Where is he?" I asked him now with seriousness in my voice, hoping that I could see him and make sure that he too was alive. If I knew him well, in this case I did, he had something to do with me getting out of that place and being safe. But was he hurt? Did he get killed?

"I'll take you to him, once you get something in your stomach and your have my herbs." The Healer calmly said to me, trying to remain in control with me, but I shook my head in defiance.

"I want to see him now." I replied back, keeping my own voice leveled as I spoke to him. Leave it to me to be stubborn and wanting something in that moment than waiting.

"He told me to keep you here until you can walk." He replied back in his more authoritative manner, having me watch him carefully from what he told me. Eric wanted me to get better? He didn't want me to rush over to see him? It sounded like him really, putting myself before himself. I sighed, finding myself not getting what I wanted as the Healer went back to making the herbs he wanted me to digest.

"Well then, how long will that take?" I asked him irritably. I heard him chuckle as he mashed them together, somehow making some kind of past and then grabbing a piece of bread that was near him and smearing the paste on it.

"You're actually pretty close to being completely headed, though I used the word close. You're still recovering the drug withdrawal that is coming through your system, which explained the vomiting, and you have some bruises that I need to make paste for." He explained as he walked over with the bread and the smeared nerved paste on top. He held it out to me, as if it was some kind of peace offering. I raised a eyebrow at him, hearing him chuckle as he pressed the bread into my hand.

"You should know better than to question a Healer." He commented, having me roll my eyes and take the bread, sniffing the bread before taking a bite. As much as I needed food in my stomach, the taste that I was getting was a bit off and I almost chocked on it. The Healer smirked as I drilled him with my eyes, swallowing each bite with grimace on my face. He knew what it took to make me better, much to my dismay.

"You are a handful for a Amity." He said in a joking tone, having me eye him and shake my head in defiance. If only he knew my whole back story really.

"How much time do you have?"

* * *

After getting down the last piece of bread in my stomach, I was told I had some clothe given to me by a couple of the female Dauntless leaders whom were debriefed in my situation. It was a simple black V neck shirt, black skinny jeans and boots that were close to my size, though one size bigger and it made me look rather small. I got my hair to be combed down from the rat mess that it was, and I noticed that it was in fact longer than i thought it was the last time I looked in a mirror. Before I even left the apartment that I was sleeping in for who knows how long, I checked myself in the mirror to see the damage.

I had scrapes and scars on my arms and collarbone, a rather larger bruise on my cheek and near my eye and my ear looked like it was dug into, a hint of a slash was on the outer shell. It just showed that before I even passed out, I had to of put up a fight of some kind of form in order to protect myself, and it showed. I hated how I looked then, as if I was in some kind of war and I merely made it. My hair was still red, long and layered around my head and down my shoulders, having me see the dead ends and the raggedness in it. I didn't recognized myself in the mirror, but I only hoped that he recognized me. Oh God, what would be look like now? The same? Or would be look just as different as me?

I followed the Healer down the hallways of Dauntless, having me look around and see where I was for the first time. It was all inside, a different way of living compared to Amity and how it was all outside in nature. I felt closed it, contained with nowhere to go. I wanted to go back to Amity, to see outside and feel the wind and sun on my skin. But my mind was on Eric and seeing him again, since it has been three years since I was taken.

We kept walking, having me stay close to the Healer as we entered a large open are, people sitting and eating together. It made me realize this was their cafeteria, but not a lot of people were there. It must of been a recreational time, and as I looked at each person, they saw me and froze. They all looked like warriors: black clothes that were tight and made them look like Gods and Goddesses. The started to talk as I followed my Healer some more, hearing the noises and the whispered get bigger and bigger. But he stopped walking, as did I, having me look t him to see what he was looking at. His stare was dead ahead at a group of people that were in front of us about fifty feet away. They all looked a bit older, maybe they were leaders. I then saw the one face that I needed to see, him.

Eric.

He looked at me as well, and a small gasp escaped my lips. He looked like he saw a ghost for the first time, the same look I got so many years ago after he found me in Amity. He looked older, bigger too, with his tattoos and piercings above his eyebrow. But something about him showed that he was no longer filled with warmth, but with pain. Was it the pain of being in Dauntless, or not finding me? Was I the cause of no light in him? It pained me, but I felt tears coming down my face. His face, see in him there, was as if I saw God for the first time. I was no longer in pain or in fear, not that he was there again.

"Wendy." he said aloud, the whole cafeteria was silent then and watching the both of us. The Healer moved to the side as I can see him probably, having my hurt hurt in both joy and sadness. The joy, that he was there and be was real, and the sadness that I lost him so many times before. A second reunion for us, though it was more real than the first since the first was from a small fight. This was from me being taken, all from a powerful secret that he still didn't even know. Or did he?

Within a moment or two of the both of us being so still in our spots, he broke into a run to me, as if he was tying to catch me before I disappeared from him. I did the same, running past the Healer and bolting to him, though my bones and bruised body was telling me not to. No, I was not going to let him come to me, I had to show that I wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see me. We collided in the middle of the room, having me gasp in both pain and relief as we embraced each other. He held one arm around my waist and the other was holding the back of my head, having me only have my arms around his neck and clinging to him for life, It was as if we were the only ones there in the room, that no one else mattered. And they didn't because I was here with him, and we were together again. He practically lifted me off the floor from how he was hugging me, making me feel so safe in his arms.

After a moment or two of us hugging in the middle of the room, I felt him lower me to the floor slowly to look down at me, his eye big and I looked back at him, a huge smile on my face as he framed my face gently in his massive hands. It was like we were teenagers again, being alone and too wrapped up with the world around us, having me sigh and watch him as he leaned in to press his lips to my forehead.

"Leave the room, everyone." I heard behind him, having me see the other Dauntless members reluctantly leave the room with more murmurs and whispers from their lips. But I was too occupied with Eric, who never left his lips from my skin as I closed my eyes, drinking in this fact. I missed him too much, hell I still loved him even though I haven't seen him in three years. This was too much and too real for me to have all at one, him holding me and kissing me as if we were alone together. But he was trembling against my skin, having me worry. Once he pulled away and looked down at me again, I saw him breathe out faintly from holding it in for too long. He replied three words to me that made me feel so alive and so real, after being in the dark and away from him for three years.

"I found you."


End file.
